What's a title of our story?
by Nona Xerry
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang 'kita'. Kau adalah cahaya hangat yang mampu mencairan sifat dinginku. Menurutmu, apa judul dari cerita kita?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

"Puhh.. dinginnya.. kuharap aku bisa cepat pulang" Gadis itu kembali meniup tangannya yang hampir membeku kedinginan lalu mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling jalan raya yang cukup ramai itu. "Ck, Oniisan dimana sih? Lama sekali" Gerutu Gadis itu kesal.

Tak lama setelah itu muncul sebuah mobil sedan silver yang berhenti dihadapan sang Gadis. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut coklat panjang -yang diikat satu diujungnya-, bermata lavender. Pemuda itu mengenakan jasnya yang selalu ia pakai saat ada acara penting. Pantas saja telat, pikir gadis itu. "Sudah lama?" Tanya Pemuda itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan mendadak. Ayo masuk" Jawab Pemuda itu seraya menggerakkan kepalanya pelan, mengisyaratkan sang gadis untuk memasuki mobilnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Gadis itu memasuki mobil Pemuda itu yang langsung melesat pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story belong to My imajination**

** Made by NaHiCaSaKu  
**

**.**

**Hope you Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahh.. akhirnya sampai juga.." Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa di ruang tamu lalu menutup matanya sejenak.

"Ck, kebiasaan kau ini.. lepas sepatumu jika dirumah! Itu membuat rumah kotor kau tahu" Ucap seseorang seraya berjalan mendekat.

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Tch, tak perlu kau ingatkan juga aku akan membuka sepatuku. Lagipula tidak kotor juga tuh" Jawab gadis itu tak acuh lalu melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak dan beranjak naik ke kamarnya, mengabaikan ayahnya yang masih masih ada disana.

Tok tok

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari laptop yang ada didepannya kearah pintu kamarnya. Sebelum ia membuka mulut suara seseorang mendahuluinya. "Boleh aku masuk?" Neji Oniisan, pikir gadis itu. "Ya, masuklah. Pintunya tidak dikunci" Jawab gadis itu santai.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan pribadi adiknya itu. Ia duduk di sofa yang ada disana, memperhatikan Adiknya yang sedang asik memainkan laptopnya.

"Ada apa Oniisan kemari?" Tanya Adiknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari laptopnya.

"Hanya mengunjungimu. Aku bosan" Jawab Neji.

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Kakaknya heran. "Hmp.. tak biasanya" Ucap gadis itu lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatannya memainkan laptop.

"Kau tak suka jika aku kemari?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak tidak.. bukannya aku tak suka jika kau kemari. Hanya saja.. tak biasanya saja kau datang kemari saat sedang bosan" Jawab Gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang main apa?" Tanya Neji seraya mendekat kearah Adiknya itu.

"Tak sedang apa-apa.. aku hanya sedang mengetik saja kok" Jawab gadis itu.

"Oh.. yasudah kalau begitu.. tapi jangan terlalu malam yaa besok kau sekolah" Pesan Neji seraya bangkit berjalan menuju pintu "Aku kembali dulu yaa. Ingat! Jangan terlalu malam Hinata!" Pesannya lagi begitu sampai di ambang pintu.

"Iya iya Oniisaann.. Oniisan tenang saja.. aku selalu tepat waktu kok. Buktinya aku tak pernah telat kan?" Ucapnya santai.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu" Pamitnya lalu menutup pintu kamar gadis itu.

"Hhh.. baiklah.. sepertinya cukup" Ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Yosh!" Gadis itu segera mematikan laptopnya, tak lupa menyimpan pekerjaannya dan menaruhnya kembali diatas meja belajarnya lalu bergegas tidur.

"Cepatlah sedikit.. kau tak tahu ini sudah siang, hah?!" Gerutu Neji. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia menggerutu, kesal gara-gara Adiknya yang ternyata telat bangun tadi. Ia bangun jam 06.50! yang benar saja! 10 menit sebelum bel! Belum lagi gadis itu yang jika mandi bisa memakan waktu 20 menit lagi! Demi tuhan.. Neji sudah angkat tangan jika dia terkena hukuman atau omelan guru disekolah nantinya.

"Iya iya.. sebentar kenapa.. Oniisan tidak lihat aku sedang kerepotan? Bukannya sebaiknya kau membatuku supaya lebih cepat, daripada berdiam diri disana tanpa melakukan apapun, hah?!" Geram gadis itu sembari membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan? Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" Balas Neji santai. Gadis itu hanya mendecih melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Hhh.. setidaknya lebih baik daripada ayah, pikirnya. "Nah, ayo berangkat!" Ucap gadis itu kesal sambil menutup pintu mobil sedikit lebih keras. Atau.. bisa kita sebut dengan membanting?

"Hei, kau tak perlu membanting pintu mobilku begitu juga kan?! Nanti kalau mobilku rusak kau yang harus menggantinya" Ucap Neji sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Adiknya yang selalu seperti itu saat kesal.

"Hah, sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Lagipula aku tidak membanting pintu mobil kesayanganmu ini kok. Aku hanya menutupnya dengan sediikkiiiittt lebih keras. Dan tenang saja mobil kesayanganmu ini tidak akan rusak kok. Karna aku sudah membantingnya ratusan kali lebih daripada ini. Dan terbukti 'kan kalau ini tidak rusak? Jadi ayo jalan, jika kau tidak mau kita kena hukuman dan omelan guru gara-gara terlambat" Jawab Gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Bukannya kau yang membuat kita kena hukuman dan omelan guru?" Ucap Neji pelan.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi Oniisan?" Tanya sang Adik.

"Tidak" Jawab Neji cepat lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

"Kau tau sekarang jam berapa Nona muda?" Tanya Kakashi –salah satu guru di Houko International High School- pada gadis didepannya.

"Yayaya.. aku tau karna aku yang terlambat disini Sensei. Dan bisakah kau menghentikan omelanmu yang tak bermutu itu?" Ucapnya tak acuh sembari terus memakan permen karetnya, yang sesekali dibuatnya menjadi balon.

Kakashi menghirup nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Ia tau percuma saja mengomeli muridnya yang satu ini. Karna ia pasti takkan mendengarkannya sepanjang apapun ia mengomelinya. "Baiklah.. kuharap kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi Nona muda. Silakan duduk"

"Hm.. Terimakasih" Ucap Gadis itu lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Kakashi di meja guru.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Ucapan Kakashi membuat langkahnya terhenti dan memutar sedikit kepalanya kearah gurunya itu.

"Kau bisa membuang permen karetmu itu kan, Nona muda? Karna saat pelajaran berlangsung siswa dilarang makan didalam kelas, kecuali disaat jam istirahat" Jelas Kakashi, membuat murid yang dimaksud sukses membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah gurunya itu –lagi.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang tadi?" Ucap Gadis itu sambil terus menyungah permen karetnya.

"Kuyakin kau tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengar apa kataku tadi, Nona muda"

"Baiklah baiklah.. aku akan membuang permen karet ini.. dan kau juga harus membuang kata-kata 'Nona muda' dari namaku! Karna aku tak suka kau panggil dengan embel-embel 'Nona muda'!" Balas Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu lalu berjalan memutar melewati Kakashi. Sedangkan sang guru hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datarnya seperti biasa 'anak itu memang benar-benar...' geram Kakashi dalam hatinya. Matanya terus mengekor mengikuti Hinata hingga ia duduk di kursinya, lalu memulai pelajarannya hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Mau ke kantin Nona muda?" Tanya Ino –teman sekelasnya- dengan senyuman jahil.

"Ck, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Menjijikan kau tau" Balas Hinata tak acuh sambil meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. mau ke kantin Hina-chan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tak mau"

"Oke. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita main game, hm?" Tanya Gadis ponytail itu pada kedua temannya.

"Eum.. kalau aku sih boleh saja.. kebetulan lagi bosan juga" Jawab Tenten –teman sebangku Hinata- sambil menggendikkan bahunya lalu menatap Hinata.

"Hina-chaaannnn… mau yaaaaa" Pinta Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hinata, hingga membuat sang empunya yang sedang minum tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk.. kau ini apa-apaan sih Ino?! Tak lihat apa aku sedang minum?!" Omel Hinata pada Ino. Gadis itu mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap bekas susu yang tumpah sedikit ke roknya.

"Maaf deh.." Ujar Ino. "Tapi kau mau ya.. ya Hina yaaa.. please.." Pinta Ino dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

Hinata hanya melihatnya malas lalu memasukkan sapu tangannya lagi kedalam tas lavendernya. "Mau apa?" Tanyanya lalu meminum susunya yang masih ada. "Main game!" Seru Ino riang.

"Hhh~ baiklah aku mau.. asal gamenya tidak yang aneh-aneh" Ucap Hinata.

"Tentu saja! Permainannya mudah kok.. kita akan memutar pensil disini. Lalu nanti siapa yang kena harus memilih antara Truth or Dear. Jika dia memilih Truth berarti dia harus menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan yang diberikan padannya. Jika dia memilih Dear, berarti dia akan diberi sebuah tantangan dari masing-masing peserta. Dan tantangannya itu bebas. Tak ada batasan bagi pesertanya untuk memberikan pertanyaan dan tantangan apa pada yang kena nantinya. Mengerti?" Jelas sekaligus tanya Ino pada kedua temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Yap" Jawab Tenten seraya mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, ayo mulai!' Seru Ino semangat. Gadis itu mengambil pensil dari tempat pensil Hinata lalu menaruhnya diatas meja dan diputarnya.

Tak lama kemudian pensil itu berhenti dan mengarah ke.. "Tenteenn!" Seru Ino semangat (lagi).

"Baiklah.. Truth or Dare?" Tanya Gadis itu sambil menatap Tenten penuh semangat.

"Um.." Gadis bercepol dua itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang pilihannya. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya pada dagunya, pose berfikir. "Aku pilih Truth" Ucap Tenten.

"Okay! Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku yaa.." Gadis itu berfikir sejenak "Ah! Siapa pria yang sedang kau sukai sekarang ini? Ayoo jawab jujur.. Truth loohh" Tuntut Ino sembari menatap jahil teman bercepolnya itu.

"E-eum.. itu.. tidak ada" Jawab Tenten salah tingkah.

"Aa.. kau yakin? Kau ingat kan.. jujur lhoo. Jadi kau tidak boleh bohong atau kau kena hukuman!" Ujar Ino lantang.

"Baiklah-baiklah.." Seru Tenten cepat. "Um.. cowok yang kusukai…"

"Siapa-siapa?"

"Ck, Ino kau bisa kan tak memotong omongannya, aku juga pensaran tau!" Ucap Hinata kesal.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sikap Hinata padanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Tenten.

"Um.. Ne.. ne.. nee.. neee.. N-Neji Senpai" Jawab Tenten terbata-bata sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah memakai kedua tangannya.

"Hah? HAAHHH?! NEJIII-SENPAAIII?!" Ucap Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ssssstttttt kalian bisa diam tidak sih?!" Bisik Tenten pada kedua temannya itu sembari meletakkan jari telunjuk di mulutnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia tidak mau ada orang lain tahu tentang siapa orang yang disukainya.

"Aa.. Maaf, tadi aku refleks. Hehe.." Ucap Ino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja. Ya, sama seperti Ino, aku refleks. Ya.. terkejut. Kau tahu?" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hh~ sudahlah.. lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi permainannya" Ucap Tenten pada akhirnya.

"Baik kita lanjutkan lagi" Gadis pirang itu kembali memutar pensil yang tadi sempat berhenti.

"Hinataaa!" Seru Ino dan Tenten semangat.

"Baiklah.. kau memilih apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Um.." Gadis itu berfikir sejenak. "…Dare?" Jawabnya agak ragu.

Ino menaikkan sedikit alisnya lalu menatap Hinata dengan seringaian tipis diwajahnya "Hehe.. kau memilih Dare, Hina-chan?" Tanyanya pada Hinata tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding, keringat dingin gadis itu keluar begitu melihat seringaian salah satu sahabatnya. "E-eum.. ti-tidak. Aku ganti Truth saja.." Ucapnya terbata.

Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara, lalu berkata lantang, "Oou.. tidak bisa. Kau memilih Dare, berarti Dare. Tidak bisa diganti Truth dong~ iya 'kan Tenten-chan?" Ia melirik sahabat bercepolnya itu tanpa menghapus seringaian diwajahnya yang semakin lebar saja(?).

Tenten menghela nafas, "Mm.. i-iya.." Jawab Tenten pelan.

"E-eh? Kenapa tidak bisa? Tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa itu tidak bisa 'kan? Jadi ha-harusnya bisa diganti dong!" Ujar Hinata bersikeras.

"Ouu.. tidak bisa. Sekali Dare ya tetap Dare. Kau tidak boleh menggantinya. Hehe.. Dare apa ya.. yang akan kuberikan padamu…"

Perasaannya tidak enak. Dan sepertinya itu terbukti dari seringai sahabatnya itu yang tidak mau lepas dari wajahnya sedari tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino Yamanaka, Gadis itu selalu saja licik, batin Hinata dalam hati. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, pasrah.

"Bagaimana Hina-chan?"

"Hhh… baiklah.. aku terima. Dare."

~ 1 ~

~ ^_^V ~

T.B.C

.

**Review, please? =)**

* * *

#Author's Note:

Haii makasih ya udah semeptin ngebaca fic ini ^^ maaf kalo gaje,abal,dll. Masih newbie soalnya hehe. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya! Mind to review my story, please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

~ 2 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story belong to My imajination**

**NaHiCaSaKu present**

**.**

**Hope you Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KREK

Siang itu, Hinata tak ada habisnya mengoceh tentang 'Dare'nya yang diberikan Ino tadi. Wajah gadis itu memerah kesal. Ia meremas kaleng botol soda yang ada digenggamannya hingga menjadi kurus(?).

"Oh ayolah Hinata… mau sampai kapan kau mendiamkan kami terus, eh? Lagipula itu 'kan tadi hanya permainan. Jangan dianggap serius dong… Tenten saja tak masalah tuh… iya'kan Tenten?" Ujar Ino sambil terus meminum susu coklatnya.

Hinata menggangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua sahabat baiknya itu, ia menatap Ino tajam, terlihat sekali dari matanya bahwa gadis itu sedang kesal bukan main padanya.

Ino menelan ludahnya sendiri, merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Kau mempermalukanku dihadapan semua orang dikelas tadi! Kau menyuruhku menari gang apa tadi?"

"Gangnam Style" Sahut Tenten pada Hinata.

"Ya, apalah itu, aku tak peduli. Kau sudah membuat hara diriku jatuh kau tau! Jadi wajar saja jika aku kesal padamu, tidak seperti Tenten yang biasa-biasa saja, karna dia hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan darimu, bukannya disuruh menari ganggung style itu!" Sembur Hinata pada Ino, yang kini terduduk lemas dikursinya.

"Maafkan aku…" Ucap Ino, akhirnya menyerah. Dia memang mengerikan kalau mengamuk, seperti gorilla, batin gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ayolah Hinata… maafkan aku ya? Aku janji takkan mengulanginya lagi.. please…" Mohonnya pada Hinata, yang kelihatannya acuh padanya.

Gadis itu mendekat kearah Hinata dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Biasanya jurus ini selalu bisa diandalkan disaat seperti ini. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk gadis bersurai indigo yang satu ini, ia sudah hafal betul sifat Ino, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika sedang berada disaat keadaan seperti ini. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu berucap tegas, "Tidak!"

"Hinata… kumohon… maafkan aku ya?" Rajuknya sekali lagi, semakin mendekat pada gadis itu. Ino mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat kearah Hinata, membuat gadis itu memundurkan wajahnya dari hadapan sahabat pirangnya yang satu itu. Ino semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, Ia berucap pelan, "Maafkan aku atau kucium kau sekarang." ancam Ino pada Hinata yang semakin memundurkan wajahnya, hingga sebelah tangannya harus Ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang hampir saja jatuh.

"Ino.. kusarankan kau segera menyingkir dari hadapanku, atau…"

"…atau apa?" Potong Ino dengan nada menggoda, sedangkan Hinata semakin memundurkan posisi duduknya, akibat gadis pirang itu yang terus mendesaknya hingga sampai pada ujung tempat duduknya. 'Sial' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar,melihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, sukses wajah Hinata merona merah dibuatnya. Ia menggeram pelan lalu menatap Ino yang kini kian mendekat kearahnya. Gadis pirang itu berucap lagi, kini dengan nada yang semakin memaksa, "Ma-af-kan- a-ku- ya?"

Hinata yang merasa semakin terpojokan, akhirnya menyerah juga. Sahabat pirangnya ini memang selalu melakukan banyak cara supaya keinginannya itu terwujud. Termasuk salah satu caranya yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu, puas?! Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku atau kubunuh kau karna telah melakukan tindakan kriminal!" Ucap Hinata menyerah pada akhirnya.

'Hm… menyerah juga akhirnya…' batin Ino penuh kemenangan. Diam-diam Ia bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil membuat sahabatnya yang satu ini luluh juga karena bujukannya tadi (baca: ancaman), yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Hinata memaafkannya, yaa meskipun Ia memaafkannya karna terpaksa.

Gadis itu akhirnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula, memamerkan senyum penuh kemenangannya pada Hinata yang masih kesal karena ulahnya tadi.

"Huh! Sudah kubilang 'kan kau pasti akan memaafkanku~ iya'kan Tenten?"

Krik krik

Sadar tak dapat jawaban, Ino mengedarkan pandagannya kesekeliling, begitu pula Hinata. Pandangan mereka masing-masing terhenti satu sama lain, saling menatap was-was.

"Ino…"

"Hinata…"

"KITA TERLAMBAT MASUUUKK!" Seru mereka berdua lalu bergegas meninggalkan kantin sekolah dan kembali ke kelas mereka. Tapi, langkah mereka refleks terhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya guru –memang guru- sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Terbukti dari sang guru yang terlihat sedang membawa sebuah buku dan sebuah penggaris kayu besar ditangannya yang satu lagi. Ia menjelaskan materi pelajaran sembari berjalan melewati beberapa siswa-siswinya yang juga sedang membaca materi yang sama yang dibacakan sang guru. Dan dari sekian murid yang ada didalam kelas itu, salah satu siswi bercepol dua yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tenten sedang duduk manis membaca bukunya.

Seketika kedua gadis itu menatap horror sang gadis bercepol dua yang ada didalam sana. "Grr… kenapa Tenten tak memberitahu kita kalau kelas sudah mulai?" geram Hinata sembari terus memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Ck, menyebalkan!" Rutuk Ino, yang sama kesalnya dengan sahabat indigonya itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Mendesakku terus! Jadi aku tak tau kalau kelas sudah mulai!" Ucap Hinata, menyalahkan Ino.

"Ha? Enak saja kau menyalahkanku! Jangan sembarangan ya!?" Balas Ino tak kalah kesal. Dan pada akhirnya, adu mulut antara mereka berdua pun terjadi. Hingga kedua tak sadar bahwa suara mereka terlalu tinggi untuk dibilang rendah. Dan terdengar hingga ketelinga sang guru dan siswa-siswi didalam kelas. Membuat sang guru bertanya-tanya suara siapakah itu dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sumber suara itu.

"Ekhm"

Suara seseorang membuat kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh.

"Apa?!" Teriak keduanya refleks. Dan mulut mereka langsung bungkam ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang hadir diantara keduanya itu.

"E-eh Sensei…" Sapa Ino salah tingkah melihat gurunya yang kelewat garang itu. Gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya perlahan tapi, pasti, mengingat biasanya setiap murid yang telat masuk kelas jika pelajaran sudah dimulai akan diberi hukuman. Bukan sekali, dua kali saja mereka berdua terlambat masuk kelas seperti ini tapi, berkali-kali hingga membuat beberapa guru bosan untuk memberi hukuman lagi kepada mereka.

Sang guru melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada ia melangkah maju mendekati kedua siswi 'teladan'nya itu, menatap mereka berdua tajam. "Kalian lagi…" Ucap sang guru dengan suara seraknya.

Hinata yang saat itu diam saja, mulai mengikuti Ino memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, berharap mereka bisa kabur dari guru yang ada didepannya kini.

"E-eum… Ano… Ibiki-Sensei, kita dipanggil Kakashi-Sensei, jadi kita hrus pergi, bukan begitu Hinata?" Dusta gadis pirang itu pada sang guru –Ibiki- seraya menyenggol lengan Hinata pelan.

"I-iya, Kakashi-Sensei memanggil kami, jadi kami harus segera ke kantor, permisi Se-sensei" Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka membalikkan kedua badannya, bersiap untuk pergi tapi, suara sang guru menghentikkan langkah mereka berdua. Dan sukses membuat keduanya berdiri kaku.

"Setauku, tadi Kakashi pergi mengajar kelas XII IPA 3. Dan sangat kecil kemungkinan, dia memanggil kalian disaat dia sedang mengajar. Bukan begitu?" Ujar sang guru santai, lalu bergerak mendekati mereka berdua dan berhenti tepat dibelakang keduanya. "Masih mau pergi, hm?" Tanyanya santai seraya memegang kedua pundak gadis itu.

Mereka memutar kepala mereka menghadap sang guru yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan mereka hanya bisa membatin, 'Habislah kita…'

SRAK!

"Aw, hei! Kau bisa nyapu gak sih? Kena wajahku nih!" Gerutu Ino kesal pada Hinata yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat sifat salah satu sahabat baiknya itu berubah drastis setelah menerima hukuman dari sang guru, Ibiki-Sensei tadi siang. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tak henti-hentinya menggerutu gara-gara hukuman yang diberikan sang guru. 'Membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah? Yang bener saja!' batinnya saat itu.

**.**

"_Bersihkan halaman belakang sekolah sekarang!" Perintah Ibiki pada kedua siswinya itu._

"_Tapi Sensei…"_

"_Tak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat bersihkan atau kuberitahu orangtua kalian kalau kalian selalu telat masuk kelas!"_

_Dan alhasil, Ino hanya mendengus kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja, tanpa niat menanggapi apapun._

**.**

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua, ralat, mereka bertiga. Membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah. Ino dan Hinata membersihkan halaman sekolah, sedangkan Tenten hanya duduk terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Ia ingin membantu, hanya saja Ia tak bisa karna guru piket ada tak jauh dari mereka dan bisa saja nanti jika Ia membantu, Ia malah ikut-ikutan dihukum.

"Haaa! Aku benci hukuman seperti ini! Apa tidak ada hukuman lain apa?! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Ino. Ia tak sadar Ia melayangkan sapunya terlalu keras hingga membuat daun-daun kering yang tadi sudah disapu kembali berantakam karena ulahnya.

"Ino.."

Ucapannya membuat Ino menoleh dengan wajah kesal tapi, wajah itu berubah seketika ketika Ia melihat ekspresi Hinata saat itu. Menyeramkan, batinnya ketakutan. Menyadari kesalahan yang dibuatnya pada Hinata gadis pirang itu langsung meminta maaf tapi, sama sekali tak dihiraukan olehnya. Hinata malah melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan beberapa helaian daun kering yang menyangkut padanya tadi. 'Huft, percuma saja dong aku minta maaf' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah.. Hinata memang seperti itu.. jadi kau malumi saja" Kata Tenten sembari menyeruput susu strawberrynya.

"Enak sekali kau bicara! Sepanjang hari ini aku hampir berkelahi dengannya terus, asal kau tahu!" Serunya kesal.

"Dan sepanjang hari ini juga kau terus-terusan menggerutu padaku Ino" Balas Tenten santai.

"Cih!"

"Ino, bereskan bagianmu setelah itu kita ke ruang guru. Cepat" Perintah Hinata. Gadis itu sudah membersihkan setengah bagian halaman belakang sekolah itu. Tidak sepenuhnya bersih memang, tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Melihat sahabatnya yang sudah selesai lebih dulu, Ino cepat-cepat membereskan bagiannya lalu ikut dengan Hinata ke ruang guru. Tentu saja untuk melapor bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai pada Ibiki-sensei. Tak lupa Tenten dibelakang mereka yang selalu mengikuti dengan setia.

"Fiyuuh akhirnya selesai juga" Ino menghempaskan dirinya ke kursinya di depan Sakura dan Tenten. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Yaah syukurlah.. untung saja Ibiki-sensei tidak memberikan hukuman yang terlalu berat pada kalian" Ujar Tenten.

"..."

Merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Hinata mereka berdua langsung mengajaknya berbicara, tapi tak ada satu pun yang ditanggapi oleh gadis indigo itu. Mereka merasa khawatir. Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini.. biasanya dia seperti ini jika sedang ada masalah, banyak pikiran, atau tidak enak badan. Apa karena masalah hukuman tadi? Atau gara-gara Ino? Atau apa? Apa Hinata sedang sakit? Tapi tadi Ia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ia sakit atau apapun..

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hei Hina-chan... jangan diam terus dong.. kau membuat kami khawatir kau tahu? Berbiacaralah sedikit!" Seru Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Ino!" Tegur Tenten. Ino hanya berkata pelan, 'maaf' lalu diam.

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang agak pening dengan sebelah tangannya. Kenapa dengannya? Aah.. mungkin kelelahan, pikirnya. Tapi Ia hanya menyapu halam belakang sekolah saja. Apa mungkin sampai seperti ini? 'Aah ya, aku belum sarapan dan tadi aku hanya memakan roti dan minum susu kotak saja..'

"Hinata? Kau tak apa? Hinata?" Tanya Tenten sekali lagi. Ia memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. Ada yang tak beres. Ia tahu itu. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak mau bicara padanya?!, batinnya frustasi.

"Kepalaku... pu... sing..."

BRUK!

"Hinata!"

~ 2 ~

~ ^_^V ~

**.**

**Review, please? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

~ 3 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story belong to My imajination**

**.**

**Hope you Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino yang daritadi mundar-mandir didepan Tenten, membuatnya pusing juga lama-lama. "Ino, kau bisa duduk tidak sih?! Aku pusing melihatmu jika kau terus-terusan mundar-mandir didepanku seperti itu!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Maaf maaf.. habisnya aku kepikiran Hinata daritadi.. aku takut Ia kenapa-napa" Kata Ino. Tersirat sekali nada khawatir dalam ucapannya.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi diamlah sebentar! Kau hanya membuat orang lain pusing jika seperti itu!"

Tenten melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kesal dengan kelakuan sahabat pirangnya yang satu itu. Tak lama, Shizune, perawat UKS disitu keluar dari balik tirai disalah satu bilik di UKS itu.

Ino yang melihat Shizune keluar langsung menghampiri wanita itu. "Shizune-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Ia tak apa 'kan? Baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang Ino... Hinata tak apa kok. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kecapean dan terlalu banyak pikiran saja. Dan dia juga butuh istirahat sebentar disini. Nanti aku akan buatkan surat izinnya untuknya. Kalian berikan pada guru nanti, oke?" Jelas Shizune pada Ino dan Tenten.

"Ba-"

"Kyaa! Hinata-chaaan!" Teriakan Ino memotong ucapan Tenten pada Shizune. Gadis pirang itu setengah berlari menghampiri ranjang Hinata begitu menyadari sang empunya sudah sadar dari pingsan. Tenten dan Shizune yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrope dibuatnya. "Ano.. Terima kasih Sensei.. nanti akan saya sampaikan pada guru dipelajaran selanjutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Surat izinnya bisa saya ambil kapan?" Lanjut Tenten menyambung perkataannya yang tadi sempat terputus.

"A-ah itu.. setelah ini akan kubuatkan. Kau bisa mengambilnya nanti diruangan guru setelah bel. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya, masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kukerjakan" Jelas Shizune. Ia pergi meninggalkan UKS setelah mendapat anggukan dan ucapan 'terima kasih' dari Tenten.

"Tch, menjauh dariku baka!" Seru Hinata kesal karena Ino yang terus-terusan mendekat kearahnya dan berusaha memeluknya.

"Heee kenapa aku tidak boleh menjenguk sahabatku sediri?" Ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Pokoknya menyingkirlah dariku! Baka pig! Kau tak lihat aku sedang pusing hah?!" Seru Hinata, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Cukup! Seseorang tolong jauhkan dia dariku!, Batin Hinata berteriak.

"Cukup Ino!" Tenten menarik tubuh Ino menjauh sedikit menjauh dari ranjang Hinata, keluar bilik. Ia kesal. Kenapa sih sahabat pirangnya yang satu ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti kalau Hinata sedang sakit? "Maumu apasih? Sudah kubilang 'kan diam lah sedikit! Hinata sedang sakit, jadi kau harus tahu bagaimana keadaannya dan jangan mengganggunya!" Jelas Tenten.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi seketika. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Sebenarnya Ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah membentak Ino seperti tadi. Tapi jika Ia tak melakukan itu, mungkin saja Ino tak akan mendengarkannya jika Ia beritahu baik-baik. Karena Ino merupakan gadis yang keras kepala. Maka mau tak mau Ia harus melakukannya.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu Hinata kok. Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya saja. Karena aku khawatir padanya. Jika kalian tak suka aku ada disini, tak apa. Aku bisa pergi. Lagipula sebentar lagi juga bel masuk. Jadi, lebih baik aku ke kelas saja. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf" Ucapnya panjang lebar. Ia mengakhirinya dengan sedikit membungkuk pada kedua sahabatnya itu lalu bergegas meninggalkan UKS.

"In-"

"Cukup Tenten. Biarkan saja dia pergi" Cegah Hinata. Ia mengcengkram sebelah lengan Tenten, mencegahnya mengejar Ino. "Bukan maksudku mengusir, tapi saat ini aku sedang banyak pikiran dan kepalaku sedang pening. Jadi, biarkan saja dulu dia pergi. Biarkan aku beristirahat" Lanjutnya. Tersirat sekali dalam nadanya bahwa Ia sedang merasa kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.

Tenten tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Ia menggenggam lengan Hinata yang mengcengkram sebelah lengannya, berucap pelan, "Ya, aku mengerti.." Tak lama setelah itu, bel tanda ganti pelajaran berbunyi. Ya, mereka tidak sedang istirahat sebenarnya. Karena tadi mereka dihukum saat pelajaran Ibiki dan izin satu pelajaran setelahnya sampai mereka selesai membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah. Kenapa Tenten bisa ikut? Ia membolos. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika Ia membolos, karena Ia sudah sering melakukan ini. Bedanya, hanya Ia tidak sesering Ino dan Hinata saat membolos. Tentu saja lebih sering mereka. Apalagi saat pelajaran Guy. Jika Ia yang mengajar, Tenten pun ikut-ikutan membolos bersama Hinata dan Ino, karena Ia pun tak suka pelajarannya. Terkadang, Ia tak habis pikir dengan gurunya yang satu itu, Ia tak pernah setengah-setengah jika menagajrkan olahraga. Yang benar saja, mereka harus lari 30 keliling, dan sit up, back up dan push up yang masing-masingnya 50 kali! Haah.. tidak, terima kasih!, Batin mereka bertiga ketika mendengar kata perintah itu dari Guy-sensei.

"Yaudah deh kalo gitu Hinata, aku ke kelas dulu ya.. sekalian mau ngambil surat izinmu di Shizune-sensei. Kau istirahat saja dulu disini, kalau sudah baikan baru balik ke kelas. Oke" Pamit Tenten pada sahabat indigonya itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Tenten"

"Kembali"

Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis bercepol dua itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata di UKS sendiri.

"Huuh~ akhirnya.. aku bisa istirahat juga.." Ujar Hinata lega seraya membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

**._._._.**

"Nananana nananana~"

Ino melompat-lompat girang sepanjang koridor. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil sesekali memutar tubuhnya, layaknya orang sedang menari. Ia sedang memutar tubuhnya ketika Shizune secara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membawanya masuk ke ruang guru.

"Ittai.." Ino memegangi bahunya yang sempat menabrak pintu tadi. "Ada apa Shizune-Sensei menarikku kemari?" Tanya Ino sambil terus memegangi bahunya.

"Maaf ya, Sensei tadi refleks mearikmu kemari saat melihatmu didepan"

'Jawaban macam apa itu? Refleks?! Yang benar saja!' Batin Ino kesal.

"Sebenarnya Sensei hanya mau menyerahkan ini" Shizune menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Ino. Surat Izin? "Surat izin? Hinata? Kenapa dikasih padaku? Bukankah nanti Tenten yang mengambilnya?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Ya.. memang begitu.. tapi kebetulan ada kamu, tak apa kan kalau Sensei serahkan padamu? Bukankah kau juga temannya Hinata? Lagipula sebentar lagi Sensei harus pergi. Jadi takut Sensei lupa, lebih baik Sensei serahkan padamu saja" Jelas Shizune. "Yasudah. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas"

Baru saja ia akan berbicara, tapi dipotong oleh Shizune. 'tidak ada ucapan maaf sedikit pun? Setelah tadi ia seenaknya menarikku kemari dan membuat bahuku menabrak pintu?! Hhh~ benar-benar deh..' Batinnya berteriak kesal, melihat wajah tanpa dosa gurunya itu.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan ruang guru, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Oiya.. maaf untuk kejadian tadi ya Ino. Bahumu tak apa 'kan?" Ino memutar kepalanya, menoleh menatap wajah polos gurunya itu. Memaksakan senyum, ia menjawab dengan raut kesal di wajahnya, "Tentu saja. Sangat baik Sensei"

"Ah.. baguslah kalau begitu. Tadinya kukira bahumu lecet, mau kuberikan obat, tapi kalau tak apa, yasudah.. tak jadi" Jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum.

'Aah! Kenapa aku menjawab baik tadi?!' Batin Ino menyesal. "A-anu.. bahuku-"

"Baiklah.. karna bahumu tak apa, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas oke. Daah~" Shizune mendorong punggung Ino keluar ruang guru lalu menutup pintunya, sebelum Ino sempat berbicara.

Kesal. Ya, siapa yang tidak kesal diperlakukan seperti itu? Tiba-tiba ditarik keruang guru hingga bahumu lecet karena terkena pintu tadi, lalu diusir keluar sebelum kau mengatakan sepatah kata pun?! Demi Tuhan! Dia adalah guru dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang paling menyebalkan yang dikenal Ino. Setelah Kakashi tentunya.

Ia sedang menggerutu kesal ketika seseorang dari depan menabaknya dan membuat pantatnya dengan sukses menyentuh lantai. Tadi bahu sekarang pantat. Tadi pintu sekarang lantai. Sial sekali nasibku hari ini.. huft, pikir Ino.

"Maaf, Anda tak apa?" Ucap seseorang dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, menatap orang yang mengulurkan tangannya dihadapannya. Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah melamun, menatap wajah orang dihadapannya. 'Oh, Tuhan.. tampan sekali..' pikir Ino.

"Ano.. Anda tak apa? Nona?" Tanya orang itu sekali lagi pada Ino. Uluran tangannya tetap setia ia ulurkan pada Ino.

Ino terkesiap, mukanya merah menahan malu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima uluran tangan pemuda didepannya. "A-ah, maaf aku tak apa kok hehe"

Terlalu fokus pada pemuda didepannya, Ia tak memperhatikan surat izin yang diberikan Shizune tadi hampir terbang keluar karena terbawa angin.

"Ah, apa tadi kertas milikmu? Terbang keluar jendela, terbawa angin" Ujar pemuda itu memberitahu.

"Eh? EEEHH?! SURAT IZINNYAA!" Melupakan sakit di bahu dan pantatnya, ia berlari mengerjar surat izin itu ke lapangan.

"Hmp.. dasar"

**._._._.**

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, memijit kepalanya pelan, Ia menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa ia sampai bisa pingsan seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya belum pernah. Niat mau mengambil obat sakit kepala hilang sudah. Akhirnya ia hanya berbaring di kasur karena kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk sekedar diajak jalan-jalan.

SRAK

Seseorang membuka tirai yang membatasi biliknya dengan bilik orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut jabrik kuning menyala menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Siapa pemuda itu? Seenaknya membuka tiraiku dan menatapku begitu. Tidak jelas, pikir Hinata bingung dan sedikit kesal, karena istirahatnya terganggu gara-gara pemuda itu.

"Eheuhm.. maaf, ada urusan apa ya?" Tanya Hinata ketus. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tak suka istirahatnya diganggu. Apalagi oleh orang tak jelas sepertinya, begitu tanggapannya.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Hhh.." Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah memegangi dadanya, sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat terengah-engah. Hinata yang melihat itu, jadi khawatir sekaligus kebingungan sendiri. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa sesak nafas begitu? Asma?, pikirnya kebingungan.

"A-ano.. kau tak apa 'kan? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja jika tak enak badan" Usul Hinata sambil berusaha membaringkannya. Tapi pemuda itu tak mau, ia malah mencengkram dadanya lebih kuat. Dan nafasnya lebih tidak teratur dibandingkan tadi.

Hinata yang melihat itu menjadi tambah kebingungan. Pusing yang ia alamai tadi hilang entah kemana, sekarang ia hanyalah memikirkan pemuda didepannya ini yang kelihatannya sedang sesak nafas. Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju lemari kaca yang berisi obat-obatan, lalu mengacak-acak, tumpukan obat disana, mencari obat apa saja yang bisa menyembuhkan pemuda itu. Ah! Ia menemukan satu. Obat untuk sesak nafas –sepertinya. Mungkin obat itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sesak didada pemuda itu.

Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dengan membawa obat dan segelas air yang ia ambil sebelumnya disana. "Ano.. aku menemukan obat ini.. silahkan diminum.. siapa tau sakitnya berkurang.." Ujar Hinata serya menyerahkan obat yang ia ambil dari rak beserta segelas air ditangannya.

Pemuda itu menurut. Ia meminum satu tablet obatnya lalu menyerahkan kembali gelas beserta obat itu pada Hinata. "Terima kasih... aku tertolong.." Ujarnya lembut dengan senyum pucat yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama.. sebaiknya kau istirahat saja jika masih sakit" Saran Hinata, seraya menyimpan kembali obat dan gelas keatas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya.

"Ehm.." Pemuda itu mengikuti kata Hinata. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, memenjamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Haah.. kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu.." Hinata menghela nafas panjang, lalu menutup tirai yang membatasi blik mereka berdua, kemudian melanjutkan istirahatnya. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang ternyata masih pusing.

**._._._.**

"Permisi.. Shizune-sensei ada?" Tanya Tenten begitu memasuki ruangan guru.

"Ah.. Shizune ya? Kalau dia sih tadi sudah pergi. Ada apa mencarinya Tenten?" Tanya Kurenai, salah satu guru disana.

"Ah.. ano.. aku mau mengambil surat izin untuk Hinata. Tadi aku sudah bilang padanya akan mengambilnya disini, tapi kenapa dia malah pergi?" Tenten sweatdroppe sendiri membicarakannya.

"Oh, surat izin ya? Kalau surat izin sih tadi kalau tidak salah Shizune sudah memberikannya pada teman pirangmu itu. Coba saja kau tanyakan padanya" Jawab Kurenai

"Ino? Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu ya Sensei, permisi" Pamit Tenten seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

GRAK

Membuka pintu kelas, untungnya belum ada guru yang masuk. "Fiuuh~" Tenten menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, mencari siluet sahabat pirangnya itu, tapi sayangnya, Ino tak ada disana. "Lho? Ino? Kemana anak itu?"

Berniat mencari sahabatnya, Tenten hendak keluar kelas, tapi niatnya batal ketika dirinya berpapasan dengan sosok jangkung dihadapannya, Guy-sensei.

"S-sensei.."

"Hm? Mau kemana kau Tenten? Bukankah saat ini pelajaranku?" Tanya Guy kebingungan.

"A-ah.. etto.. tadinya aku mau memanggil Sensei, tapi karna Sensei sudah disini, jadinya tak jadi" Dustanya.

"Ah, begitu ya.. terima kasih kau sudah mau repot-repot memanggilku, tapi sekarang lebih baik kau ganti baju saja, karena pelajarannya sudah mau dimulai" Ujar Guy seraya menepuk sebelah pundak Tenten lalu melenggang masuk meninggalkan salah satu muridnya itu disana.

Guy berseru didepan kelas, menyuruh anak-anak muridnya untuk berganti baju, ia tersenyum senang, terlihat bersemangat, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan anak-anak muridnya yang seketika berwajah pucat begitu ia masuk kelas. Begitu pula dengan Tenten. Wajahnya seketika pucat pasi begitu melihat siapa guru yang masuk dan ternyata adalah.. salah satu guru yang ia benci disekolah ini..

'Tidaak.. aku lupa kalau hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga! Gawaat! Harusnya aku bolooss! Ino! Kemana kau?!'

**._._._.**

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan, berharap menemukan kertas surat izin itu. Kalau tidak, bisa kena marah dia, karena menghilangkan kertas itu. Dan tidak menyampaikannya pada guru di mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Juga, membuat Hinata dikira membolos pelajaran lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena tidak adanya surat izin yang menyatakan gadis itu sedang sakit. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia memintanya kembali pada Shizune, tapi saat ini orang itu sedang tidak ada disekolah, dan hanya Shizune yang bisa membuat surat izin untuk murid yang sedang sakit. Jadilah nasibnya, ia harus mendapatkan surat izin itu jika tak mau membuat Hinata dan dirinya dihukum oleh guru.

"Aduuh.. kemana perginya sih kertas itu? Merepotkan sekali! Kalau saja Shizune-sensei tidak memberikannya padaku. Pasti tidak seperti ini kejadiannya!" Gadis itu merutuki gurunya yang satu itu. Sambil terus mengomel, Ino terus mencari kertas surat izin itu. Tapi pencariannya berhenti ketika melihat segerombol anak-anak murid dengan baju olahraga berjalan memasuki lapangan. Begitu pula dengan guru mereka didepan, memimpin.

'Gawat! Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga! Oh, Tuhan.. bagaimana ini?! Tidak tidak, aku tak mau ikut pelajaran mengarikan itu. Lebih baik aku kabur saja. Persetan dengan surat izinnya!' Ino membatin dalam hati. Gadis itu langsung kabur meninggalkan lapangan.

Tenten yang sempat melihat siluet bayangan Ino yang tak terlalu jauh darinya merutuk sendiri dalam hati, karena sahabat pirangnya itu bolos lagi dari pelajaran. Atau bisa kita sebut melarikan diri, eh?

**._._._.**

Gadis itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan. "Hampir... sam...pai..." Ia melanjutkan lagi pelariannya, kali ini dengan berjalan karena ia sudah kelelahan berlari.

"Ayo Ino... kau... harus... kuat... hhh... hhh... hhh..." Masih dengan nafas terengah-engah Ino terus melanjutkan pelariannya ke atap. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat biasanya ia dan dua sahabatnya itu jika bolos pelajaran. Tapi karena tadi ia melihat ada Ibiki di koridor, jadinya ia berbalik arah dan menuju atap.

BRAK!

Ia membuka pintu atap dengan sedikit keras, berjalan sempoyongan lalu menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Membaringkannya dibawah langit biru yang cerah, dihujani oleh cahaya matahari yang cukup hangat siang ini.

"Haah~ akhirnya, aku bisa istirahat juga~" Ino melepas ikatan rambutnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang berhembus pelan, membelai lembut wajah putihnya.

**._._._.**

BRAK!

Gebrakan pintu itu membangunkannya dari tidur siangnya. Ia menyingkirkan buku sketsa dari wajahnya, lalu beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Suara gebrakan pintu tadi cukup menganggu tidur siangnya. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah asal suara itu berada, Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang baru saja masuk dari pintu dengan terengah-engah langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai atap. Gadis itu masih terengah-engah, Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Fiuhh~ akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga~" Ino menyeka keringat didahinya, menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang datang menerpa wajah cantiknya. "Kurasa.. tidur siang sebentar disini bukan hal yang buruk juga.. haah~ selamat tidur~" Ia pun tertidur lelap.

Sai tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Matanya beralih melihat buku sketsanya yang tergeletak disebelahnya, 'Mungkin aku bisa menjadikannya objek gambarku', pikirnya. Ia mengambil buku sketsanya lalu menghampiri gadis itu, duduk disebelahnya yang sedang sedang tertidur lelap, dan mulai menggambarnya.

**._._._.**

"Nggh~" Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, mencoba beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia menurunkan kakinya perlahan, mencoba menyeimbangkan posisinya, sampai akhirnya bisa berdiri sepenuhnya. Hinata menatap tirai disampingnya, yang memisahkan biliknya dengan bilik pemuda berambut kuning tadi. Hening. 'Mungkin dia sedang istirahat',pikirnya. 'Yaah.. biarkan sajalah~'

Merasa sudah baikan, Gadis berambut Indigo panjang itu akhirnya berniat meninggalkan UKS, untuk kembali ke kelasnya, tapi sebelum itu.. "Jam 4 sore?!" Serunya sedikit keras. Refleks Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Kupikir tadi aku hanya tidur sebentar.. kenapa jadi kebablasan begini?!' Serunya dalam hati. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Gadis itu berlalu ke kelasnya, meninggalkan UKS tempat istirahatnya tadi.

"Ah, Hinata! Kau sudah bangun, kukira masih tidur" Seru Tenten dari ujung koridor. Dia berjalan mendekat sembari membawa tas Hinata disebelah tangannya.

"Ya.. tunggu, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, huh?!" Seru Hinata kesal.

"Eh? Tapi tadi kulihat kau sedang lelap, jadi aku tak berani membangunkanmu, maafkan aku Hina.."

Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu bergegas mengambil tasnya yang ada pada sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja, terima kasih sudah mengambilkan barang-barangku"

"Tentu"

"Ngghh~" Ino terbangun dari tidur siangnya, meregangkan sebentar badannya yang sakit gara-gara tidur di lantai. "Aduuh, bukannya nyenyak, malah sakit semua badanku tidur disini" Keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang agak kotor terkena debu, lalu beranjak turn kebawah setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak sadar aku ada disini daritadi.." Pemuda iu membereskan alat-alat gambarnya lalu beranjak turun mengikuti Ino.

**._._._.**

"Ino kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang baru menyadari sahabat pirangnya itu tak bersamanya dan Tenten sedari tadi.

"Tak tahu. Mungkin masih di atap" Jawab Tenten.

"Di atap?"

"Yaa, tadi setelah dari UKS menjengukmu, dia kabur keatap karena tidak mau ikut pelajaran Guy-Sensei"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku terlanjur berpapasan dengannya dikoridor, jadi tak bisa kabur" Jawabnya sedikit kecewa. Sedangkan Hinata hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hinata! Tenten!" Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya sudah muncul. Panjang umur, ucap Hinata dan Tenten dalam hati. Dan langsung keheranan melihat penampilan Ino yang berantakan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang habis kau lakukan sih?" Tanya Hinata begitu sahabat pirangnya itu tepat dihadapan mereka. Merasa keheranan dengan tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia langsung membereskan penampilannya yang berantakan. "E-eh maaf, aku habis tidur siang tadi" Jawabnya sembari membenarkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Dimana kau tidur?"

"Mm.. atap?"

"Dilantai?"

"Mm.. iya?"

"Kau yakin tak ada orang yang melihatmu disana?" Kali ini Tenten yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya ketika aku sedang tidur?"

"Aku mau pulang. Terserah jika kalian mau melanjutkan perdebatan ini" Kata Hinata lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dibelakang, yang akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menyusul Hinata.

**._._._.**

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjangnya begitu ia sampai dirumah. Rasanya melelahkan sekali hari ini meskipun yang ia lakukan hanya tidur seharian di UKS. Yaah semoga ia bisa tidur malam ini.

"Kau pulang telat. Darimana saja kau?" Neji berdiri diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada.

"Aku sakit. Jadi aku tidur" Jawabnya cuek.

"Sakit? Sakit apa kau?" Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar adik perempuannya itu, menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang berbaring.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menutupi cahaya lampu yang silau, "Entah. Aku hanya tiba-tiba pingsan tadi saat menjalani hukuman"

"Hee bukankah itu disengaja supaya kau tidak menjalani hukuman?" Ejek Neji.

"Ha? Enak saja, aku benar-benar pingsan tahu!" Ia menyingkirkan sebelah tangannya yg menutup matanya, menatap tajam Neji yang sedang menatapnya dengan padangan mengejek.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Hina~ Sensi sekali kau ini. Lebih baik sekarang ganti bajumu, makan malam sebentar lagi siap" Ucap Neji sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar adiknya itu.

"Iya iya cerewet. Tutup pintunya hei!" Jawabnya sambil melemparkan bantalnya kearah Neji, yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah darinya. "Haah~ siapa yaa cowo tadi.. sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing.. Hei tunggu, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia sih?! Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi saja!" Hinata menyambar handuknya yang tergantung lalu bergegas kekamar mandi. Kruyuuk~ "Ugh. Lapaar.."

**._._._.**

AN:

Haii! Makasih buat kalian yg udah nyempetin baca fic ini! Maaf yaa lama bangeeeet updatenyaa saya agak susah buka fanficnya sih sekarang, kadang di block kdg enggak jadi ribet deh aksesnya.. saya juga lupa terus mau ngapdet ficnya hehe maklum pelupa orangnya sekali lagi maap yaaa buat para readers sekalian Maaf juga niih yaa kalo ceritanya gajelas atau ganyambung hehe masih newbie soalnya^^V mohon kritik sama sarannya yaa dari kalian di review! Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau review cerita aku! Aku seneng banget!


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story belong to My imajination**

**.**

**Hope you Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya kita kehabisan tempat duduk," ucap Tenten begitu melihat keadaan kantin yang padat dengan siswa/i yang mengantri makanan dan menyantap makan siang mereka tanpa menyisakan satu pun meja untuk mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya kita makan dikelas saja deh," ucap Tenten pada Ino. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"Aku tak mau membawa nampan ini ke kelas. Kita harus makan siang disini karena ini tak boleh dibawa ke kelas tahu," kata Ino sebal.

"Tapi tak ada kursi kosong Ino.. Mana Hinata?" tanyanya begitu menyadari sahabat indigonya itu tak ada.

"Dia dibelakang, masih mengambil makanan," jawab Ino masih dengan nada kesal. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata datang membawa nampan berisi makanan yang sama dengan kedua temannya itu. "Kalian belum dapat tempat duduknya?" tanya gadis itu pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia melihat ke Ino yang hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

Tenten mengedarkan pandangan sekitar, mencari apakah masih ada bangku kosong yang tersedia untuk mereka. Siapa tahu ada segerombol siswa yang baik hati yang cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan siang mereka atau tak betah di kantin lalu kembali ke kelas. Dan benar sekali! Ada satu meja diujung sana yang mengarah ke taman, kosong. Para siswa yang menempati meja itu baru saja pergi. Dan ini kesempatan untuk mereka sebelum meja itu diambil alih orang lain. "Disana ada satu yang kosong!" seru Tenten lalu cepat-cepat mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu kesana. 'Untung belum ditempati orang', pikir Tenten begitu mereka sampai disana.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya pada Ino, ketika Hinata tak bersama mereka. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sahabatnya itu, diikuti Ino yang kemudian menunjuk pada Gadis bersurai Indigo yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang laki-laki.

"Ah.." Hinata mendesah pelan ketika melihat karenya tumpah mengenai baju seragam seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tak sengaja ditabraknya tadi.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Ah! Bajumu kotor Sasu!" seru salah seorang teman pemuda itu ketika melihat baju temannya kotor ketumpahan kare milik Hinata.

"Hei, kau harus minta maaf Indigo!" Seru salah seorang temannya yang lain. Kali ini seruan itu membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Indigo, Huh?!" geramnya kesal, menatap tajam pada salah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang memanggilnya indigo.

"Eh, kau 'kan..." Kata-katanya terpotong ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba meminta maaf dengan nada yang masih kesal karena perbuatannya tadi lalu melengos meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan kesal tanpa memperdulikan bisikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Hei, kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan tadi Hina?" tanya Ino setengah tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya tadi. Matanya terus memandangnya sampai ia duduk dikursinya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Hinata malah mulai memakan makan siangnya dengan tergesa-gesa, yang membuatnya sedikit tersedak saat ia tengah mengunyah. "Hi-hinata..."

Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh gebrakan meja dari sahabat indigonya itu. Ia mengunyah cepat makanan yang masih ada dalam mulutnya lalu memaksa menelannya. "Apa-apaan itu! Indigo! Apasih maunya! Apa maksudnya memanggilku seperti itu! Aargh menyebalkan!" Ia marah.

"Tapi... kau memang indigo... rambutmu..." Ino harus sabar ucapannya terpotong lagi oleh Hinata yang kembali menggebrak meja. Kali ini dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Aphah?!" Ia meraih botol air minumnya lalu mulai meneguknya, menelan makanan yang masih tersisa dimulutnya, tanpa dikunyah terlebih dahulu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan melongo karna kaget dengan tingkah lakunya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis seperti itu hanya karena dikatakan indigo oleh senior. Ino dan Tenten hanya bisa menggumam dalam hati.

**._._._.**

Hinata menyentuh tenggorokannya yang sakit karena ulahnya tadi. Ia terus-terusan meringis sembari memegangi tenggorokannya dan merutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia melakukan hal bodoh dengan melukai dirinya sendiri tadi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati,masih sebal dengan seniornya tadi.

Hinata berjalan menunduk sambil terus memegangi tenggorokannya yang masih sakit. 'Duh, aku lupa bawa minum lagi', pikir gadis itu. tidak melihat kedepan, gadis itu menabrak seseorang lagi. seorang pemuda. 'Duh, siapa lagi sih?!' baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan protesnya lagi, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tadi. "Kau?!"

"Oh, hai lagi indigo!" sapanya begitu melihat Hinata.

"Ck, maaf aku punya nama," balasnya kesal lalu membuang muka. "Minggir."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa indigo?"

"Minggir. Aku mau lewat. Dan berhenti memanggilku indigo! Aku punya nama!"

"Sayangnya aku tak tahu namamu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarag kita berkenalan? Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Nah, siapa namamu?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, tapi tak disambut oleh gadis itu.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Sekarang, berhenti memanggilku indigo dan menyingkirlah dari sana. Kau menghalangi jalan"

Naruto menarik tangannya yang sama sekali tak disambut oleh gadis itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. Memiringkan kepala, "Hmm, baiklah~ menyingkirlah teman-teman Nona muda mau lewat" Titahnya pada teman-temannya dibelakangnya. Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, gadis Hyuuga itu pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Hee, tak biasanya kau menggoda junior sebegitunya Naru~" kata temannya -berambut jabrik coklat dengan tatto dipipinya- melingkarkan tangan dibelakang lehernya sambil memakan permen.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Yaah dia cukup menarik kau tahu"

"Waah kukira kau tak bisa tertarik pada gadis seperti itu Naru," seru pemuda berambut coklat itu lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum miring, "Hee memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh, eh?"

"Tak apasih. Tumben saja. Ohiya aku lupa! Kau 'kan tertarik pada semua wanita ya? Hahaha"

"Kau berbicara seperti aku ini orang brengsek saja Kiba. Sudahlah ayo, lebih baik kita ke kelas, aku malas kena hukuman Ibiki-sensei lagi"

"Memang kau brengsek~ Hahahaha"

"Hentikan itu!"

**._._._.**

"Hinaa! Hei, tungguu!" seru Ino diujung koridor sambil berlari mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Duh, kau ini kenapa sih daritadi pergi duluan terus. Kau tahu aku dan Tenten mencarimu tahu!" kata Ino kesal, tapi sedikit khawatir.

"Maaf, hari ini moodku sedang tidak bagus," jawab Hinata pelan. Diujung, Tenten yang melihat mereka, menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami dong!" protesnya pada Hinata.

"Maaf.."

Tenten menghela nafas berat, "Yasudahlah, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya pada kedua sahabatnya. Lalu mereka pun jalan bersama. Tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan langkahnya, menghadap kedua sahabatnya, berseru, "Hei, aku baru ingat didistrik pertokoan ada toko kaarage baru lho! Kesana yuk! Katanya kaaragenya enak banget lho! Trus praktis juga, bisa dimakan sambil jalan!"

"Tak mau," jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku mau pulang. Lelah."

"Heee, ayolah Hinaaa.. sekali ini sajaa. Untung-untung untuk mengembalikkan moodmu 'kan. Daripada kau badmood terus dirumah, jalan-jalan sebentar tak ada salahnya 'kan?" ajak Ino. Ia menatap Tenten, tanda meminta bantuan, dan tampaknya sahabat cepolnya itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ino.

"A-ah, ya Hina, jalan-jalan sebentar tak ada salahnya 'kan untuk sekedar mengembalikan moodmu?" bujuk Tenten.

Percuma saja menolak, karna Ia pasti akan dipaksa sampai ia mau sekalipun itu terpaksa. Ia harus ikut. Susah menolak Ino ketika ia sudah seperti itu. Hinata menghela nafas berat, terpaksa harus ikut kedua sahabatnya itu. "Hhh baiklah aku ikut. Tapi hanya sebentar. Aku lelah. Ingin istirahat," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Okeey! Tak lama kok~ Kujamin moodmu pasti membaik~" seru Ino bersemangat. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun bergegas meninggalkan sekolah menuju distrik pertokoan.

"Mm.. enak~" ujar Ino disela-sela memakan karagenya.

"Kau benar. Kaarage ini enak sekali! Aku baru lihat ada karage seperti ini di distrik pertokoan ini" Komentar Tenten sambil memakan karagenya.

Hinata tak berkomentar. Ia masih asik memakan karage yang ada ditangannya, dan baru menyadari, ternyata dirinya lapar. Ia hendak membeli kaarage lagi untuk menganjal laparnya hingga makan malam nanti sebelum ia melihat siapa penjual kaarage itu dan sedikit membelalakan matanya. 'Dia?!' Batinnya berseru terkejut. Hinata buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu pulang, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah seruan menghentikkannya.

"Indigo?!"

'Gawat! Kenapa harus ketemu dia lagi sih?!' batinnya berteriak kesal. Tapi ia tetap diam ditempatnya. Ia lihat beberapa orang memandanginya dengan pandangan ingin tahu ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirag jabrik menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau si indigo itu 'kan?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya melihat wajah Hinata yang menghindar. "Wah! Ternyata benar! Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi indigo!" serunya kegirangan.

"Hinata." Hinata berujar pelan. Pemuda disampingnya melihatnya kebingungan.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Aku punya nama," lanjutnya dingin, tanpa melihat pemuda disampingnya. "Maaf, aku permisi." Rencana melarikan dirinya dari tempat itu gagal ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah pemuda tadi.

"Hei, hei, maafkan aku um.. Hyu.. hyuya..?"

"Hyuuga"

"Ya! Itu maksudku. Maafkan aku oke? Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, oke? Dan hei, bagaimana rasa kaarage buatanku? Enak bukan? Keluargaku yang membuka usaha ini baru-baru ini," ucapnya panjang lebar yang sama sekali tak diperdulikan Hinata.

"Hm," gumamnya tak minat. "Maaf, Uzumaki-san, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah sore. Tolong lepaskan tanganku," pintanya masih dengan nada dingin dan tatapan dinginnya yang cukup berhasil membuat pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Hinata. Gadis itu lalu bergegas pergi sebelum menemui kedua sahabatnya yang masih asik memakan kaarage. Enatah kaarage keberapa itu. Hinata tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pulang kerumah dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur dengan tenang.

**. _._._.**

**Hinata POV**

Entah ini takdir atau apa, pemuda pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu selalu bertemu denganku. Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan takdir, tapi ini begitu menyebalkan. Entah mengapa orang itu selalu membuatku kesal karena aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak percaya kebetulan. Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua terjadi karena alasan. Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari semua ini adalah alasan kenapa aku bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menggangguku itu adalah karnaku. Aku yang membuat kekacauan dengan menumpahkan makanan di seragam temannya, aku yang meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten di kantin dan akhirnya bertemu dengannya dan kemarin aku yang membeli kaarage yang ternyata dia penjualnya. Menyebalkan.

"Pagi Hina~" Ino berlari kecil dari kejauhan, menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya sebelum membalas sapaannya.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar, katanya Sakura akan mengadakan pesta dirumahnya lho!" ujarnya menggebu-gebu. Dia memang selalu suka hal-hal berbau pesta. Padahal menurutku itu tidak begitu menarik. Membuatku sakit telinga mendengarkan musik yang terlalu keras. Dan terlalu ramai.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun," ucapku padanya.

"Oh, dan katanya dia akan membagikan undangannya hari ini! Kuharap aku diundang~" Dan aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Pagi Tenten!" Ino menghampiri Tenten begitu kami sampai dikelas, diikuti aku dibelakangnya.

"Pagi Ino, Hinata," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Hei hei, kalau Sakura kita undangannya kau harus datang ya Hina!" seru Ino mengalihkan perhatianku dari jendela. Aku mengendikkan bahu melihatnya tidak tertarik. "Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu suka pesta." Akhirnya aku mengambil buku tulis dan pensil, mencorat-coret entah apa disana, yang penting bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Ino dan pestanya.

"Undangan apa?" tanya Tenten. Oh, dia belum tau rupanya.

"Ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-17. Kudengar dia akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakannya," jawab Ino bersemangat. Terlalu bersemangat malah.

"Pasti ramai," ujar Tenten menerawang.

"Ya! Pasti ramai! Dan aku yakin Sakura pasti mengundang para senior! Kyaa! Aku harap dia mengundang Sai-_senpai_~ aku sangat ingin bisa kenal lebih dekat dengannya." Oke. Kali ini dia berlebihan. Tapi kurasa Sakura pasti mengundang para Senior. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kenal gadis itu? Berasal dari keluarga Haruno yang notabenenya keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan dan paras yang cantik juga tubuh langsing dan multi talenta, siapa yang tak kenal gadis itu? Semua orang menyukainya. Bahkan Sakura Haruno menjadi salah satu primadona di sekolah ini.

"Kurasa dia akan mengundangnya. Sai-_senpai_ dan para senior lainnya," ucapku. Entah kenapa aku mengucapkan ini.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku harus datang Hinata! Kau harus datang! Kita harus datang! Kyaa! Aku harus pakai gaun yang bagus supaya Sai-_senpai_ terpesona dan akhirnya menyukaiku! Oh Tuhan, begitu indah hidup ini." Kali ini dia terlalu banyak berkhayal kurasa. Tapi untungnya Iruka-Sensei masuk kelas dan menghentikan Ino dan khayalannya. Diam-diam aku berterima kasih pada Iruka-Sensei.

"Ke kantin yuk~ Lapar~" pinta Ino begitu jam istirahat tiba. Gadis ini tak pernah kenyang kurasa. Tapi akhirnya aku dan Tenten mengekor dibelakangnya karena kami juga mempunyai alasan yang sama. Lapar. Dan perutku belum diisi dari tadi malam karena nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja setelah makan kaaragenya Uzumaki.

"Hinata! Ino! Tenten!" Sakura berseru dari jauh, berlari menghampiri kami yang terhenti karena panggilannya. Gadis itu membawa beberapa lembar kertas atau apalah itu yang kurasa itu undangan. Dan tebakanku benar ketika ia memberi kami kertas itu.

"Datang ya Minggu ini kerumahku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Cantik sekali. Pantas orang-orang menyukainya.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang!" seru Ino kegirangan yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Sakura. "Dan oh! Apa kau.. um.. mengundang Sai-_senpai_?" tanyanya sedikit gugup. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Sai-_senpai_? Tentu saja! Aku akan mengundangnya setelah ini. Akan kubilang bahwa Ino ingin dia datang ya haha," ujarnya setengah bercanda, membuat wajah Ino semakin memerah.

"Jangan, hei!"

"Hahaha tidak kok tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Daah!" Gadis itu terkekeh sebelum akhirnya pamit pergi. Mungkin melanjutkan membagikan undangan lagi.

Aku beralih menatap Ino yang sedang kegirangan menatap undangannya sambil menggumamkan entah apa. Aku tidak peduli. Pasti tentang Sai-Senpai lagi. Kami akhirnya lanjut menuju kantin dan mengambil tenpat duduk yang kosong setelah memesan makanan masing-masing. Ino tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang gaun apa yang harus ia pakai untuk membuat Sai-_senpai_ terpesona. Tapi kurasa hanya karena gaun saja seorang pria takkan sampai menyukaimu. Mungkin memang terpesona dengan penampilanmu saat itu, tapi setelahnya? _Who's know?_ Dan pendapatku sukses membuat Ino cemberut, tapi tak lama karena aku bilang itu hanya bercanda dan ia sibuk dengan makanannya sampai akhirnya bel kembali berbunyi dan kami kembali ke kelas melanjutkan pelajaran.

**. _._._.**

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan besok hari Minggu. Dan hari minggu adalah hari diadakannya pesta dirumah Sakura Haruno. Jadi sekarang aku disini bersama kedua sahabatku sedang memilih gaun untuk dikenakan ke pesta Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Bagus tidak?" Ino menunjukkan sebuah gaun pendek berwarna merah tanpa lengan . Sebenarnya gaun itu cukup bagus, hanya saja menurutku warnanya kurang cocok dengan Ino. "Cari warna lain," ucapku dan itu sukses membuat Ino menaruh gaun yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula dan mulai mencari gaun lain yang lebih cocok untuknya.

"Sampai kapan kita disini? Aku mulai lapar," keluh Tenten disampingku. Ia sama sepertiku. Kami berdua korban. Ino menyeretku dan Tenten untuk menemaninya membeli gaun untuk pesta besok. Sebenarnya ia tak mau, tapi yang namanya Ino tak pernah menyerah untuk menyeretnya meskipun ia tak mau. Jadi percuma saja ditolak. Gadis itu memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tak pernah membencinya. Karna bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabatku yang berharga.

Aku menoleh, mendapati Tenten mulai memegangi perutnya karena lapar. Kurasa ia belm sempat sarapan tadi pagi. tentu saja, karna Tenten bangun kesiangan. Dia bilang, ia habisabegadang mengerjakan tugas yang belum sempat ia kerjakan seminggu yang lalu. Ia tau ia tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya hari ini ataupun besok, maka dari itu ia mengerjakan semuanya kemarin. Terkadang aku salut padanya. Rajin sekali.

"Mau makan? Aku juga lapar," ucapku pada Tenten, merasakan hal yang sama.

Tenten menoleh padaku. "Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanyanya. Oiya, aku melupakannya.

Baru saja aku ingin memanggil gadis itu, mengatakan bahwa aku dan Tenten lapar dan mau mencari makan selagi dia berkutat dengan gaunnya. Tapi Ino sudah muncul dihadapan kami dengan sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hijau pendek. Gaun ini lebih bagus daripada yang tadi. Dan sebelum Ino bertanya pendapatku, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk mengambil gaun itu dan segera pergi dari tempat membosankan ini karena aku dan Tenten sudah sangat kelaparan menunggunya memilih gaun.

"Kau tidak beli Hina?" tanya Ino masih seputar gaun untuk pesta. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Aku punya dirumah," jawabku. "Tenten juga ada. Jadi kami tak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan waktu ditempat membosankan itu sepertimu," lanjutku ketika ia hendak bertanya ke Tenten perihal yang sama. Dan ucapanku sukses membuatnya tutup mulut sampai kami tiba di restoran dan memesan makanan.

"Sai-_senpai _pasti terpesona melihatku~ kyaa~" seru Ino kegirangan. Dia tak pernah berhenti membicarakan Sai-_senpai _sekalipun sedang makan. Untungnya kami sudah mau pulang, jadi aku bisa berhenti mendnegarnya membicarakan _Senpai _klimis itu.

"Yayaya Sai-_senpai _akan terpesona padamu lalu dia akan menyukaimu lalu kalian berdua jadian. Wow! Berharap sekali kau," ujar Tenten megulangi kata-kata Ino. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. Bosan terus-terusan mmebahas Sai_-senpai_.

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri karna tak bisa mendekati Neji_-senpai_," celetuk Ino memandang Tenten sinis. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Tak menyangka sahabat cepolku yang satu ini akan menyukai Neji-_nii._

"Kurasa aku akan datang dengan Neji-_nii _besok," ucapku setengah bercanda.

"Lalu kenapa? Argh, kalian berdua menyebalkan sekali sih!" Kesal, Tenten berjalan mendahului aku dan Ino yang sedang tertawa senang karena berhasil mengerjai gadis itu. Lucu sekali. Kuharap Neji-Nii menyadari perasaan Tenten. Tapi sayangnya orang itu tingkat kepekaannya terhadap perempuan kecil sekali.

**._._._.**

**Normal POV**

'Haah.. akhirnya pulang juga..', Batin Hinata lega saat ia sampai dirumahnya. Direbahkannya dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu setelah melepas sepatu, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa agak pegal karena jalan-jalan dengan kedua sahabatnya tadi.

"Darimana?" tanya Neji, menghampiri adiknya diruang tamu, duduk disofa disampingnya.

"Mall"

"Membeli gaun untuk pesta, eh?"

Gadis itu menoleh menatap Neji. "_Nii-san_ diundang?" tanyanya, menghiraukan pertanyaan Neji.

"Hn. Keluarga kita diundang," jawabnya.

"Keluarga kita diundang? Ke ulang tahun Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Sakura tepatnya. Mereka mengadakan acaranya berbarengan dengan ulang tahun Sakura. Dan Ayahnya Sakura adalah teman lama Ayah. Jadi kita diundang kesana," jelas Neji.

"Ayah ikut?"

"Tentu saja"

"Jadi kita pergi bersama?"

"Hn"

Tak disangka, tadinya hanya candaan, ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Ia kira Neji takkan pergi ke pesta itu, ternyata lebih dari itu. sampai Ayahnya pun datang kesana. Tapi ya kalau dipikir-pikir Neji adalah kakak kelasnya disekolah, jadi dia pasti diundang.

Hinata beranjak menuju ke dapur. Mencari makanan. Hari sudah malam dan dia belum makan malam. Hinata harus menelan kecewa karena tak ada makanan sama sekali ketika dia mencapai dapur. Tangan putihnya menggapai kulkas dan hanya sayuran dan makanan mentah yang ia tak suka ada disana. Bahkah ramen instan pun tak ada?, pikir gadis itu. Ia berteriak pada Neji yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. 'Masa aku harus keluar lagi?', batinnya kesal. Ia akhirnya menghampiri Neji yang sedang asik memindahkan saluran TV. Gadis itu mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"_Nii-san_.. tak ada niat membuatkanku makan malam apa?" tanyanya, mengingat kakaknya yang lumayan jago masak itu.

Neji hanya melirik Hinata lewat sudut matanya. "Tidak."

_Kejam sekali! Kakak macam apa kau?!_ "Tidak kasian apa melihat adikmu yang kelaparan ini?"

"Tidak."

_Argh, benar-benar_. "Aku benci kau," ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Neji sendiri.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sudah kakinya pegal karena menemani Ino seharian membeli gaun, berharap ketika pulang kerumah dapat memperbaiki moodnya, ini malah membuatnya semakin _badmood_. Gadis itu akhirnya tidur dengan menahan rasa laparnya.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Maaf yaaa gantung. Imajinasi aku cuman sampe situ****. Parah ya udah updatenya lama, sekalinya update ngegantung lagi gajelas. Huhu sorry yaaa****. Tulisanku juga masih jauh dari kata bagus, jadi minta kritik/saran dari kalian yaaa! Masih banyak typo sama miss typonya juga nih. Maaf ya hehe semoga gak terlalu ngeganggu pas baca.**

**Makasih ya yang udah sempetin baca! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~5~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Character Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story Belong to My Imajination**

**.**

**Hope You Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hinata POV**_

"Hinata, Kau belum selesai?"

Ah, sial. Apa aku benar-benar harus menggunakan ini?

"Hinata?" Ukh, Neji-_nii_ berisik sekali.

"Iya iya, sebentar lagi aku turun," Jawabku setengah berteriak. Oke, kali ini tinggal rambutnya. Kurasa aku tak perlu memakai make up. Tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan. Jadi, aku hanya memakai sedikit bedak dan _lipgloss_ dan _eyeliner. _Yah, hanya itu make upku. Cukup simple, bukan?

Aku turun kebawah kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian setelah menata rambutku sedemikian rupa. Neji-_nii _dan Ayah sudah menunggu di ruang tengah. Mereka tengah menonton TV. Aku menghampiri mereka. "Aku sudah siap," ujarku. Entah kenapa memakai _dress_ seperti ini membuatku sedikit gugup. Hanya _dress_ sederhana sebenarnya. Aku tidak suka yang ribet. ini hanya _dress_ tanpa lengan diatas lutut berwarna ungu muda dengan hiasa pita dan bunga dibagian perut dan bunga di bagian atas dada. Tapi tetap saja. Aku jarang memakai _dress_, kecuali saat acara seperti ini.

Neji-_nii_ tersenyum tipis melihatku. Oh Tuhan, aku tak suka mengatakan ini, tapi kakakku ini saat ini lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih yang ditutupi jas putih yang tidak dikancing. Dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan ikatan kecil diujungnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa Neji-_nii_ selalu mengikatnya begitu, tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanannya saat ini. Aku yakin Tenten akan pingsan karna terpesona olehnya. Hm, ngomong-ngomong soal Tenten, mungkin aku bisa membantunya sedikit dekat dengan Neji-_nii_ di pesta nanti.

"Kau cantik."

Oh tidak, jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya. Aku menyeringai kearah Neji-_nii_. "Terimakasih. Kau juga lebih tampan malam ini."

Dan dia menyeringai balik padaku. "Kau baru saja mengatakan aku tampan. Apa kau sadar?"

"Hanya untuk kali ini." Aku tersenyum, menerima uluran tangannya dan menyusul Ayah yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke mobil.

Aku tak tahu bahwa sebuah pesta seperti ini akan membuatku gugup. Ini membuatku keringat dingin. Ah, aku benci keadaanku yang seperti ini. Kelihatannya Neji-_nii_ menyadari keadaanku. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum kearahku. Ini membuatku sedikit tenang. Aku membalas genggaman tangan dan senyumannya. Aku lebih baik sekarang. Neji-_nii_ memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkanku.

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan pintu kediaman Sakura. Rumah ini mewah dan ramai dan kakiku tiba-tiba saja kaku bahkan untuk dipakai untuk berjalan.

"Kau baik?" tanya Neji-_nii_. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku. "Mau kubantu?" Oh, Tuhan. Aku yakin jika dia bukan kakakku, aku akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya, tapi sayangnya takdir berkata lain.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya, tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku saja _Nii-san?"_ Dan dia tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapanku.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa," jawabnya. Matanya memandangku jenaka. Oh tidak, jika lebih dari ini mungkin aku akan menjalin hubungan terlarang. Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Aku dan Neji-_nii_ masuk kedalam, mengekor dibelakang Ayah. Neji-_nii_ tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dariku. Ini membuatku tenang. Suasananya sangat ramai ketika kami memasuki kediaman Sakura. Mataku berkeliling mencari Ino dan Tenten, tapi nihil. Aku tak bisa menemukan mereka ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Aku mencoba menelfon mereka, tapi tidak diangkat. Akhirnya, aku hanya mengirim pesan singkat memberitahu mereka bahwa aku sudah disini. Aku yakin Ino sedang berusaha mendekati Sai-_senpai._ Aku akhirnya mengikuti Neji-_nii_ yang membawaku pada Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya, menyapanya.

"Ow, terimakasih sudah datang, Hinata. Kau cantik sekali," ujar Sakura. Dia sedang bersama seseorang yang kutahu bernama Uchiha dan teman-temannya saat aku dan Neji-_nii _menghampirinya.

"Sama-sama. Kau juga, Sakura. Selamat atas ulang tahunmu," balasku, tersenyum padanya.

Sakura bergantian berbicara dengan Neji-_nii_ kali ini. Neji-_nii_ menyerahkan dua buah bingkisan padanya. Itu kado. Sejak kapan dia membawa itu? Aku bahkan lupa soal kado. Sakura berterima kasih dan menyerahkan kado itu pada pelayannya untuk ditaruh bersama kumpulan kado lainnya. Aku melihat tumpukan kadonya. Wow. Aku yakin dia mendapat semua yang dia inginkan.

Neji-_nii_ menatapku yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Kau mau minum?" tanyanya. Aku menggangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Detik berikutnya dia melepaskan genggaman kami, meninggalkanku untuk mengambil minum.

Seseorang datang. Lelaki berambut coklat jabrik. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Dia berisik. Dan kini dia menatapku. Matanya seperti menyelidikku dari atas kebawah. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Neji-_nii_ cepatlah kembali.

"Kau..." Dia mulai berucap.

"Dia adiknya Neji," potong salah seorang yang berambut seperti nanas. Matanya melirikku sekilas.

"Ini." Neji-_nii_ menyerahkan secangkir jus padaku. Oh, Tuhan terimakasih. Dia sudah kembali. Aku menenggak setengahnya lalu menaruhnya dimeja samping. "Mau kue?" tanyanya. Ia memberiku cupcake coklat. Dan tentu saja aku menerimanya.

Aku mengecek ponselku lagi. Belum ada balasan. Sebenarnya dimana mereka? "Apa kau melihat Ino dan Tenten, _Nii-san?"_ tanyaku. Dan mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, kau harus mencobanya! Ramennya enak sekali! Kau memang yang terbaik, Sakura!" Aku menoleh ketika seseorang tiba-tiba datang berseru. Mataku langsung membulat mendapati siapa orang itu. Aku langsung membalikkan badan. Semoga saja dia tidak melihatku.

"Tentu saja. Kau suka?" tanya Sakura.

"Suka! Lain kali kalau ada acara seperti ini lagi jangan lupakan ramen, ok?" seru orang itu. "Ah, Neji. Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya. Tidak tidak. Jangan lihat aku kumohon jangan lihat aku. Sudah cukup kau membuat hariku hancur kemarin.

"Baru saja," jawab Neji-_nii._

"Kau sendiri?"

"Dengan adikku."

"Kau punya adik?"

"Ya. Ini." Kurasa Neji-_nii_ menunjuk diriku, tapi aku tidak ingin berbalik.

"Hei, rambut itu.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Tidak tidak tidak! Oke, mungkin aku berlebihan sekarang, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Indigo?" Hebat. Dia mengenaliku. Tubuhku membeku ditempat.

"Sudah kuduga itu dia! Rambutnya benar-benar mirip. Hanya saja yang ini sedikit bergelombang." Aku yakin itu orang berambut coklat jabrik tadi.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Neji-_nii_. Dan aku masih belum membalikkan badan.

"Ya. Di kantin saat dia menabrak Sasuke, koridor, lalu saat dia membeli kaarageku waktu itu."

Kali ini aku membalikkan badan. Mataku menatapnya dingin, tapi kurasa itu tak berpengaruh padanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Uzumaki," ucapku sinis. Kurasa semua orang yang ada disini bisa mendengar nada sinisku padanya.

Tapi dia bergeming. Dia menatapku. Menelisik penampilanku, seperti yang dilakukan temannya tadi. "Wow." Perlahan bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang terarah padaku. "tak kusangka wanita galak sepertimu bisa berpenampilan seperti ini, Indigo."

"Berhenti memanggilku Indigo, Rubah," balasku kesal.

"Wow! Kau dipanggil Rubah, Naru! Hahaha. Wajahmu memang mirip rubah sih," seru si coklat jabrik, aku tak tahu namanya. Lagipula aku tak peduli.

Uzumaki berdesis. "Diam kau, Kiba."

"Aku tak tahu kau akrab dengan mereka, Hina," ujar Neji-_nii_ tersenyum miring dengan sebelah alis terangkat menatapku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Tarik kata-katamu kembali, _Nii-san_. Aku membencinya. Dia selalu saja menggangguku," jawabku sinis.

"Hei. Aku hanya berusaha baik dengan menyapamu," sergah Uzumaki.

"Terserah." Dan pada saat itu juga aku melihat Ino dan Tenten. Kelihatannya mereka mencariku. Matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari dan berhenti ketika melihatku. Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Untung saja. Mereka menyelamatkanku. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka. Aku berpamita pada Neji-_nii_ dan segera menghempiri Ino dan Tenten. Uzumaki berseru padaku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Kalian kemana saja sih? Kucari daritadi." Tapi tak ada jawaban. Mereka memandang sesuatu. Aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan ternyata Neji-_nii_ dan Sai-_senpai_ adalah objeknya. Aku sweatdrop ditempat. Aku mencubit pinggang mereka berdua hingga akhirnya lamunannya buyar.

"Eh, Hinata kau canti sekali malam ini," ujar Ino sembari mengusap pelan pinggangnya yang tadi kucubit begitu juga dengan Tenten. Aku memutar mata.

"Mereka benar-benar datang.." ucap Tenten masih memperhatikan Neji-_nii_ dan teman-temannya.

"Aku tak tahu Sakura dekat sekali dengan mereka," ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Yah, kudengar sih dia berpacaran dengan Uchiha-_senpai," _sahut Ino.

"Masa?" tanyaku dan hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Ino. Pantas saja mereka dekat.

Ino mengajakku mencari makanan. Katanya dia lapar. Dan yah, aku juga sih sebenarnya. Pesta ini tidak cukup buruk juga sih menurutku. Tiba saat inti acara akan dimulai mereka mengumumkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun putrinya, Sakura yang ke-17 dan ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya, Mebuki Haruno dan Kizashi Haruno yang ke-18. Kuenya bahkan sampai tiga tingkat. Dengan berbagai macam hiasan. Seperti kue pernikahan dan sepertinya juga itu enak dan aku sangat ingin memakannya. Aku menonton Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya memotong kue ulang tahun mereka dan saling memberikannya satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Sakura membagikannya ke para tamu, teman-temannya. Dan kurasa Uchiha-_senpai_ memang benar-benar kekasihnya karna dia memberikannya lebih dulu pada Uchiha-_senpai._ Pasangan yang serasi.

Aku meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten sebentar untuk mengambil minum sebelum kembali lagi menonton acara membagikan kue ulang tahun super Sakura. Menontonnya saja sudah membuat perutku lapar ingin memakannya. Tapi aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk kedepan dan meminta kue itu pada Sakura secara langsung.

"Kau mau?" Aku menoleh. Itu Neji-_nii_. Dia membawa dua piring kecil potongan kue ulang tahun super Sakura. Oh, Tuhan terimakasih.

Aku tersenyum lebar pada Neji-_nii_ dan langsung mengambil kue itu dari tangannya. "Terimakasih _Nii-san_. Kau memang selalu tahu yang kuinginkan." Dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memakan kue dengan garpu kecil disampingku.

Aku melirik Tenten lewat ekot mata dan benar saja, dia sedang menatap kemari. Wajahnya merona melihat Neji-_nii_. Ah, andai saja Neji-_nii_ tahu. "_Nii-san." _Dia menoleh. "Bisa kau ambilkan lagi kue untuk kedua temanku? Mereka tidak cukup berani mengambilnya kedepan," lanjutku. Dan tak butuh waktu lama Neji-_nii_ pergi. Setelahnya ia menghampiri Ino dan Tenten untuk menyerahkan kue itu. Kulihat wajah Tenten makin merona dibuatnya. Apalagi saat Neji-_nii_ bilang dia terlihat berbeda malam ini. Waw.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka memperhatikannya," ucapku ketika dia kembali disampingku. Matanya memandangku bingung. "Tenten," jelasku.

"Yah, terkadang aku melihatnya disekolah," jawab Neji-_nii_.

"_Nii-san_," panggilku, dia menoleh. "Apa ada gadis yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Hee, benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan. Masa iya tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya?

"Ya."

"Kau ini gay atau apasih? Masa tidak tertarik pada perempuan satupun?!" ucapku tak habis pikir.

Neji-_nii_ menyeringai menatapku. "Hm, kalau sekedar tertarik sih ada."

Oke, ini membuatku penasaran. "Siapa?"

Dan seringaiannya makin lebar. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh ayolah, beritahu aku _Nii-saan!_" desakku.

"Tidak." Ah, menyebalkan. Aku mencubit pinggangnya sebal. Dia langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan pamit pergi kembali pada teman-temannya. Huh, melarikan diri.

Lagu yang melingkupi ruangan ini tiba-tiba berubah mejandi lebih lambat. Hey, jangan bilang kita akan berdansa. Dan benar saja, beberapa orang didepanku sudah bersama pasangan mereka dan mulai berdansa. Aku menoleh, mencari Ino dan Tenten, tapi sialnya mereka tak ada disini. Kemana mereka? Coba tebak apa pemandangan yang selanjutnya kutangkap? Ino dan Tenten sedang berdansa! Bersama Sai-_senpai _dan Neji-_nii! _Oh Tuhan. Aku tak habis pikir dengan mereka berdua. Tega sekali mereka meninggalkanku disini sendiri.

"Kelihatannya kau ditinggal sendiri, eh."

Suara itu membuatku menoleh. Itu Uzumaki. Aku bedecak kesal. Aku tidak sedang ingin berkelahi sekarang. "Apa maumu?" tanyaku galak.

Dia melihatku lewat sudut matanya, tersenyum miring. Sebelah tangannya terulur padaku. "Berdansa denganku?"

Yang benar saja. Tidak akan. Aku membuang muka, menandaskan jusku. "Dalam mimpimu."

Kali ini dianya benar-benar menghadapku. "Oh ayolah, Hina-_chan_. Kau tidak kesepian apa sendirian disini sedang teman-temanmu yang lain disana?" tanyanya. Dia mencoba membujukku.

"Tidak."

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berdansa, eh?" Sial. Dia tahu kelemahanku.

"B-bisa! Aku bisa berdansa!" Mati aku.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita coba saja?"

Dan aku tetap bersikeras. "Tidak mau."

"Kau takut? Payah sekali," ledeknya. Argh, untuk kesekian kalinya dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku menatapnya galak. "Tarik ucapanmu," desisku.

Tangannya kembali terulur padaku. "Kau bilang kau tidak takut." Dia menunggu. Aku diam.

Aku ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangannya. Dia tersenyum puas ketika tanganku sudah digenggamannya. Uzumaki membawaku kelantai dansa. Disana masih ada Ino dan Tenten dan juga pasangan mereka. Aku memandang mereka tajam dari kejauhan. Mereka menyebalkan.

Tubuhku tak sempat bereaksi ketika tangan Uzumaki hinggap di pinggangku dan tangannya mengeratkan genggaman kami. Entah kenapa ini membuatku kikuk. Dia mulai bergerak. Aku mengikutinya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Sial. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berdansa. Wajahnya mendekat kearahku. "Dansamu payah," bisiknya tepat ditelingaku.

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku panas karenanya. Aku membuang muka ketika posisinya kembali seperti semula. Aku dapat melihatnya menyeringai tipis dari sudut mataku. Dia cukup tampan juga kalau diperhatikan. Tidak tidak tidak, Hinata! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu. Dia mengaduh kesakitan saat aku tak sengaja menginjak kakinya. "Maaf," ucapku pelan. Wajahnya kembali mendekat padaku. "Ini gerakan mudah. Kau hanya perlu mengulang-ngulangnya, Sayang," bisiknya lagi.

Aku berdesis padanya ketika wajahnya telah menjauh dari telingaku. Wajahku masih memanas karenanya. Dan dia tersenyum senang. "Kau manis," ujarnya. Dan sialnya wajahku semakin memanas.

"Sampai ketemu disekolah, Hina-_chan_!" Uzumaki melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum miring. Aku hanya membuang muka tanpa membalas ucapannya lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu mobil. Tak lama setelah itu mobil berjalan maju.

"Kau jadian dengannya?" tanya Neji-_nii_ tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Dan dia tak lagi membahasnya sampai kami sampai dirumah. Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Neji-_nii_.

Aku menanggalkan gaunku dan menggantinya dengan piyama. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Maksudku, aku tak menyangka akan berdansa dengannya. Dan yang menyebalkan adalah, entah kenapa aku menikmatinya. Menikmati saat-saat aku berdansa dengannya. Demi Tuhan.. aku tak habis pikir dengan diriku. Aku.. tak menyukainya 'kan? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku membencinya. Aku serius. Ugh..

Tapi dia membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya yaampun! Dan ini.. ini menyebalkan! Ini terlalu berlebihan.. aku tak bisa tidur. Dia membuatku kurang tidur dan konsentrasiku terganggu saat pelajaran. Uzumakin sialan.

"Kau tak apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya tak enak badan saja," jawabku pelan.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku yakin Tenten.." Aku membuat orang disekitarku khawatir. Maafkan aku Tenten.

Aku izin pada pelajaran berikutnya. Lebih baik aku ke UKS. Tidur. Tidurku kurang beberapa hari ini. Mataku bahkan berkantung dan sedikit menghitam sekarang. Sial.

UKS adalah pilihan tepat saat kau sedang mengantuk. Aku bisa izin karena kurasa wajahku memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Biasanya Ibiki-_sensei_ tak pernah mengizinkan satu murid pun untuk keluar dari kelasnya meskipun sedang sakit sekali pun. Jadi, kurasa aku cukup beruntung karena bisa menyakinkannya, dan lolos dari kelasnya tentunya.

Aku tertidur selama dua jam di UKS. Ranjangnya benar-benar empuk. Kurasa ini akan menjadi salah satu tempat favoritku disekolah. Dan penjaganya juga baik dan ramah padaku. Sayangnya dia tak mau jadi guru. Andai saja dia jadi guru, dia akan menjadi guru favoritku sepanjang masa. Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah, tapi aku tak mau beranjak dari sini. Tempat ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan. Jadi, aku menonton anak kelas lain yang sedang main basket di lapangan. Kelihatannya kelas mereka tak ada guru. Lagipula, kelas di sekolah ini terlalu banyak, aku bahkan tak tahu Neji-_nii_ di kelas berapa meskipun dia satu sekolah denganku.

Baru saja aku memikirkan Neji-_nii_, dia terlihat dilapangan bersama teman-temannya. Kelihatannya mereka ingin bergabung main basket. Dan ah.. ada Uzumaki juga disana. Dan demi Tuhan! Kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas darinya!? Aku akhirnya menutup gorden supaya mataku bisa lepas darinya. Dan kelihatannya ini berhasil, tapi aku merasa bosan setelahnya. jadi, aku membuka gordennya lagi, dan langsung ingin menutupnya lagi kalau saja tak ada tangan yang menghalangiku. Ukh..

"Yo! Ternyata benar kau ya yang daritadi memperhatikanku." Ukh.. apa aku ketahuan?

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang sedikit panas darinya, berusaha mengontrol emosiku. "Aku tidak memperhatikanmu," bantahku lalu menatapnya tajam.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sikunya bertumpu pada jendela. "Hee, benarkah?" Senyumnya mengejek.

"Ya. Jadi, jangan terlalu percaya diri seperti itu!" Aku berharap di pergi, tapi sialnya, dia tetap menetap.

"Kau lucu jika marah seperti itu, Hina-_chan_." Dia mengerling padaku sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke lapangan. Jadi, dia kemari hanya untuk mengambil bola?! Uh.. yaampun.. kenapa wajahku selalu panas jika mendengarnya memujiku seperti itu?! Haah sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang.

"Hinata?"

"Neji-_nii.._"

"Kau sakit?" Kelihatannya Neji-_nii_ baru saja kembali dari lapangan, terlihat dari bola basket yang ada ditangannya.

"Hanya tak enak badan. Kau mau mengembalikan bola?" tanyaku, Neji-_nii_ mengangguk. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Aku akan pulang bersama Neji-_nii_ hari ini. Wow. Meskipun dingin dia cukup perhatian juga ya ternyata. Apa aku sakit saja terus ya? Yah, itu terlalu.. berlebihan.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan mengganti sepatuku sebelum menghampiri Neji-_nii_ dikelasnya. Yah, aku baru ingat kelasnya setelah diberitahu Ino. Untung saja dia satu kelas dengan Sai-_senpai_. Tapi sebelum aku sampai ke kelasnya, Neji-_nii_ memberitahuku untuk menunggunya di tempat parkir saja. Dia bilang dia ada urusan sebentar di kantor guru. Ya, aku harus menunggu lagi. Haah ini melelahkan.

"Ah, Indigo!" Tubuhku membeku. Suara itu lagi. Dia menghampiriku.

"Apa?" tanyaku galak begitu dia sampai di hadapanku.

"Kau pulang dengan Neji juga?" Juga? Tunggu, jangan bilang dia juga..

"Maaf menunggu Hinata. Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi dikantor." Ah, itu Neji-_nii_. Aku menarik lengannya begitu dia menghampiri kami. "_Nii-san_.. jangan bilang orang itu ikut dengan kita?" Aku menatapnya tajam, dan jawabannya sudah pasti ketika Neji-_nii_ melirik Uzumaki lalu kembali padaku.

Dia mengangguk. "Yah, kami ada tugas kelompok hari ini. Tak apa 'kan? Lagipula bukan hanya dia saja kok. Yang lainnya juga ikut." Oh Tuhan.. hilangkan saja aku sekarang. Kerja kelompok? Dirumahku? Dengan Uzumaki dan teman-temannya?! Tidak.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit." Aku hendak berbalik pergi meninggalkan Neji-_nii_ jika saja lengannya tak menahanku. "Mau kemana kau? Jangan bilang kau akan pulang sendiri, Hinata. Wajahmu pucat. Dan badanmu hangat. Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan dijalan?" Dia mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku lebih baik naik bus daripada satu mobil dengan lelaki pirang itu. Tidak mau. Tapi aku juga tak bisa membantah perkataan Neji-_nii_. Karna sejujurnya aku sedikit pusing sekarang. Jadi, aku terpaksa setuju ikut dengannya.

Mobil ini sangat berisik. Belum cukup musik rock dari radio dan suaranya yang besar, ditambah Uzumaki dan teman rambut coklatnya bernyanyi seperti orang gila. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku menurunkan volume radio, tapi dengan cepat dinaikkan lagi oleh orang itu. Dan naik turun volume radio pun terjadi setelahnya.

"Ukh, kenapa kau mematikannya Indigo?" serunya sedikit kesal karena aku telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Tau! Kenapa kau mematikannya Hyuuga?" timpal temannya yang satu lagi.

"Karena kalian berisik! Aku pusing mendengarnya! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan tidak membuat kepalaku lebih sakit daripada ini?!" bentakku pada akhirnya. Dan mereka semua diam. Bahkan Neji-_nii_ pun tak berani bersuara meskipun aku tahu pasti dia ingin mengocehiku, tapi aku sedang benar-benar kesal saat ini dan kepalaku pusing. Aku bisa menyalahkannya jika aku pingsan karena dia membawa teman-temannya bersama kami.

Aku langsung pergi ke kamar begitu sampai dirumah. Tanpa mempedulikan Neji-_nii_ dan teman-temannya. Gara-gara Uzumaki dan temannya itu kepalaku sakit sekarang. Dan aku tidak bisa keramas jika tidak mau kepalaku semakin sakit nantinya. Jadi, aku hanya mengganti baju dan berendam. Untungnya sakit dikepalaku mereda. Masih sakit sih, tapi tak sesakit tadi setidaknya. Air hangat memang penyembuh yang paling efektif. Dan sekarang perutku lapar.

Aku turun ke bawah, berharap ada makan malam yang menanti di meja untuk kumakan, tapi ternyata tidak. Neji-_nii_ masih sibuk dengan tugas kelompok dan teman-temannya. Dan kelihatannya mereka juga serius mengerjakannya. Yah, mereka lebih baik seperti ini daripada berisik seperti tadi. Dan terlihat serius begitu membuat mereka terlihat lebih tampan, terutama Uzumaki. Tunggu. Tunggu tunggu tunggu. Ada apa denganku?! Ini kedua kalinya aku berpikir dia tampan. Ya Tuhan.. tapi tak bisa kusangkal juga sih faktanya Uzumaki memang tampan. Kuakui semua teman Neji-_nii _memang kebanyakan tampan. Oke. Semua. Jadi, bukan hanya dia saja yang tampan. Mengerti?

Aku memeriksa kulkas dan mendapat makanan mentah yang hanya ada disana. Ah, ada kentang goreng dan sosis dan nugget. Dan yaa, kurasa aku bisa kalau hanya menggoreng ini. Aku menyiapkan penggorengan dan kentang dan sosis dan nugget. Menunggu minyak panas sebelum menggorengnya. Dan aku menunggu sekarang, sampai makananku matang. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi aku memperhatikan Neji-_nii_ yang sedang belajar dengan teman-temannya di ruang tengah, di lantai. Tapi ada yang hilang satu. Kemana Uzumaki? Kukira tadi aku melihatnya masih disana.

"Hmm.. kau bisa memasak juga ternyata, Indigo."

"S-sedang apa kau disini?!" Uh.. dia mengejutkanku. Dan ternyata dia ada disini.

"Mengambil minum. Kau punya orange juice?" tanyanya, menatapku. Matanya menelisikku dari kepala sampai kaki. Membuatku merasa sedikit risih dilihat seperti itu.

"Cari saja di kulkas." Aku kembali melihat kondisi masakanku. Membalikkan nugget dan sosisnya lalu kembali duduk lagi di meja makan.

Naruto membawa kotak orange juice dan gelas ke meja makan. Dia menuangkannya lalu meminumnya sampai kandas sebelum mengisi penuh gelasnya lagi.

"Kau tak membawakannya untuk teman-temanmu?" tanyaku ketika dia menyimpan kembali orange juice ke kulkas dan hendak kembali.

"Tidak. Biar saja mereka mengambilnya sendiri," jawabnya lalu melengos pergi. Dasar, tidak mau repot.

Aku mengecek kembali masakanku. Sudah matang. Aku mematikan kompor lalu mengambil penyaring, tapi sialnya, aku belum mahir dalam mengangkat gorengan seperti ini. rasanya aku ingin meminta tolong Neji-_nii_, tapi dia sedang belajar dan aku tak mau merepotkannya. Jadi, aku harus berusaha sendiri, tapi ketika aku berusaha mengangkatnya, minyaknya menyiprat ketanganku dan membuatku melepaskan penyaring dan spatula di kedua tanganku secara refleks. Dan aku hampir saja terjatuh jika tak ada yang menahanku dibelakang.

"Ah, _nii-san.._" Tapi itu bukan Neji-_nii._

"Kau tak apa?" Itu Uzumaki. Yah, setidaknya aku berterimakasih padanya kali ini karena telah menolongku.

"Aku tak apa," jawabku lalu melepaskan diri darinya. Uzumaki mengambil penyaring dan spatula yang jatuh di lantai. Dia membantuku mengangkat masakanku dan meniriskannya. "Kau tak biasa memasak ya?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Neji-_nii_ tak memperbolehkanku mendekati kompor. Padahal aku ingin belajar memasak."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Tak tahu." Ya. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin belajar memasak, jadi jika Neji-_nii_ tak mau memasak untukku seperti waktu itu, aku bisa memasak sendiri. Dan lagipula aku perempuan. Bukankah biasanya perempuan memang sudah seharusnya bisa masak? Bagaimana jika aku menikah nanti? Aku juga yang akan memasak untuk suamiku. Bukan Neji-_nii._ Tapi tetap saja, meskipun dengan alasan itu, Neji-_nii_ tak memperbolehkanku memakai kompor. Entah apa alasannya. Sebenarnya, aku punya bekas luka karna tersiram minyak di tangan kiriku, tapi sudah memudar sekarang karena kuolesi obat. Tapi anehnya, aku tak ingat kenapa bekas luka itu ada disana. Mungkin itu terjadi saat aku kecil, sehingga aku tak ingat? Entahlah.

Uzumaki meraih tanganku yang tadi terciprat minyak. "Tanganmu tak apa? Kulihat tadi kau terciprat minyak."

Perlakuannya membuatku merona, entah kenapa. Tapi juga nyaman dan senang disaat bersamaan. Dia lembut. Dan aku menyukai sisinya yang ini. "T-tak apa kok."

Dia melepaskan tanganku. Lalu mengambil beberapa gelas dari lemari dan menuangkan orange juice, seperti miliknya tadi. Meletakkannya di nampan dan hendak membawanya ke depan. Aku memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. "Untuk temanmu?" Tentu saja, _baka_! Untuk siapa lagi?! Ukh.. aku mengerang dalam hati.

Dia menoleh menatapku lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yah, mereka mengomel karena aku tidak membawakannya minum, jadi terpaksa aku membawakannya deh hehe." Kudengar salah satu temannya berteriak didepan meminta minum. Dia langsung membalasnya. Aku mendengus geli melihatnya. "Lain kali jika kau tak bisa jangan melakukannya sendiri. Mintalah bantuan orang lain. Aku yakin Neji akan membantumu, meskipun dia sedang sibuk sekalipun," ujarnya, tersenyum. Dia pergi setelahnya. Dan aku terpesona karenanya. Aku tak tahu Uzumaki punya sisi seperti ini. Ini.. membuatku senang..

**.**

Ingatan kejadian tadi masih berputar dikepalaku dan tak mau hilang. Terkadang aku tersenyum seperti orang bodok saat memikirkannya, tapi aku senang dan aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku hampir lupa, aku belum berterimakasih pada Uzumaki karena telah menolongku tadi. Dia sudah pulang saat aku turun kebawah meletakkan piring bekas makanku di wastafel. Ya, mungkin aku akan berterimakasih nanti saat disekolah. Itu juga jika aku bertemu dengannya.

"Hinata? Kau sudah tidur?" Itu suara Neji-_nii_.

"Belum. Masuk saja," seruku. Dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi sebelum menghampiriku ditempat tidur. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kudengar kau terciprat minyak. Tanganmu tak apa?" Apa Uzumaki yang memberitahunya?

"Um.. tanganku tak apa kok. Apa Uzumaki yang memberitahumu?" tanyaku. Neji-_nii _melihat tanganku, memeriksanya.

Dia mengangguk. "Lain kali hati-hati. Kau 'kan bisa minta tolong padaku jika tak bisa," nasehatnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula dia sudah menolongku kok tadi."

Neji-_nii _menghela nafas. "Yasudah, tapi lain kali hati-hati ya.." Aku mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong Hinata," Aku menoleh. "apa kau suka dia?"

"D-dia siapa maksud _Nii-san_?" tanyaku terbata.

"Dia yang tadi menolongmu. Kau menyukainya, eh?" Neji-_nii_ menyeringai. Dan ini membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"T-tidak kok! Kenapa kau berasumsi seperti itu?" Dia berdiri, hendak keluar kamar.

"Yah, kalau kau menyukainya juga tak apa kok. Dia pria yang baik, meskipun sedikit menyebalkan dan berisik." Dan aku tak tahu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak menyukainya, _Nii-san!_" bantahku cepat. Neji-_nii_ hanya tertawa.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Selamat tidur," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku meluncur kebawah selimut. Wajahku panas gara-gara ucapan Neji-_nii_ tadi. Ukh, menyebalkan. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku menyukainya? Tapi.. kenapa jantungku berdebar-bedar seperti ini? Tidak tidak tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini. Yang benar saja, masa aku menyukai si Uzumaki itu? Ya Tuhan... tolong katakan padaku kalau itu tidak benar.. argh! memikirkannya membuatku gila!

Sial.

* * *

**Nah, Mind to review?**

_**Nx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~6~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Character Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story Belong to My Imajination**

**.**

**Hope You Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hinata POV**_

"Shion?"

"Ya. Dia akan tinggal disini dan sekolah disekolahmu untuk sementara."

Oh, yang benar saja. "Merepotkan."

"Aku tidak yakin kau berpikir seperti itu," ujar Neji-_nii_ tersenyum menatapku. Entah apa arti senyumannya itu.

"Ya ya. Terserah." Aku mendengus sebelum meninggalkan Neji-_nii_ di meja makan dan kembali ke kamar.

Hyuuga Shion. Dia adalah sepupu jauhku dari Hiroshima. Sebenarnya, dia orang yang baik, ceria, dan selalu bersemangat. Saat kecil juga dia jarang menangis meskipun sering jatuh dan terluka saat bermain. Setahuku, Ayahnya orang yang keras, tapi Ibunya sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Meski begitu, Shion sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Sekalipun sifatnya keras dan sering membentaknya. Terkadang aku kasihan melihatnya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apap untuk membantunya.

Tapi untungnya, Shion tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang dan supel. Jadi, tak heran jika temannya banyak. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya mempunyai Ino dan Tenten.

"Hinata!" Ya. Dia datang keesokan paginya dan langsung menghambur memelukku saat kami menjemputnya.

Aku tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya. Mengucapkan selamat datang padanya. Shion melakukan hal yang sama pada Neji-_nii_. Yah, dia tidak pernah berubah. Si pirang yang berisik. Rasanya julukan ini mirip dengan Ino ya? Ya, mereka memang mirip. Berisiknya.

Shion terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan. Berbicara tentang banyak hal. Sekolah lamanya, teman-temannya, kegiatan akhir pekannya yang katanya menyenangkan, festival, sampai sifat Ayahnya yang tidak berubah –tapi sedikit lebih melunak sekarang- daaan masih banyak lagi. telingaku sampai bosan mendengar ocehannya yang tak berhenti daritadi.

Kami sampai dirumah. Dia disambut hangat oleh Ayah. Mereka cukup akrab, kuakui. Bahkan melebihi keakrabanku dengan Ayah. Yaampun. Aku iri padanya jika soal ini. Shion selalu bisa membuat orang terpikat padanya.

Shion tidur dikamar tamu yang ada dirumah kami. Dia membereskan baju-bajunya di lemari yang ada disana. Kamar itu akan menjadi miliknya untuk sementara ini. Dan lagi, dia akan sekolah disekolahku, yang artinya aku akan berangkat bersama dengannya tiap pagi. Haah... Ya, sangat _menyenangkan_ temanku bisa bertambah sekarang.

**.-.**

"Mohon bantuannya ya." Dan kelas langsung ramai ketika Shion selesai memperkenalkan diri. Lebih tepatnya yang berisik anak laki-laki. Perempuan juga sih. Mejanya langsung dikerubungi oleh anak perempuan ketika istirahat. Dia langsung mendapat banyak teman, bahkan di hari pertamanya sekolah.

"Shion itu... apa dia benar-benar sepopuler ini, Hinata?" tanya Ino. Matanya tak lepas dari Shion yang masih dikerubungi anak-anak perempuan.

"Ya. Jadi, kau jangan iri dengannya ya," jawabku sambil menyeringai kearahnya.

Ino memalingkan pandangannya padaku. "Huh, lebih populer Sakura kurasa."

"Tetap saja kau tidak sepopuler mereka 'kan?" ledek Tenten. Dia berhasil membuat Ino kesal setelahnya, terbukti dengan nafsu makannya yang bertambah. Ino makan dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan kali ini menunya ramen dengan porsi super besar dan pedas.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya Tenten," bisikku pada Tenten. Mata kami tak pernah beranjak dari Ino yang sedang makan ramennya yang kedua.

"Ya, kau benar." Ia meringis pelan. Tapi kurasa kupingnya tetutup rapat sekarang. Karenna ia tak mau mendengarkan perkataan Tenten sedikit pun. Ino benar-benar kesal. Dan ia menjelma menjadi monster mengerikan yang kelaparan sekarang.

"Hai, Indigo!" Aku menoleh. Uzumaki. Ukkh, kenapa dia harus datang disaat seperti ini sih? "Boleh kami duduk disini?" Tadinya aku ingin mengusirnya jika saja dia tidak bersama Sai-_senpai_. Sayangnya saat ini hanya Sai-_senpai_ yang bisa membuat mood Ino lebih baik. Karena Sai-_senpai _adalah_ moodboster_ Ino untuk saat ini. Lihat saja, dia bahkan bisa tersenyum seperti itu dengan mudahnya didepan _senpai_ idamannya itu. Sedangkan kepada kami bersikap tak acuh. Tapi... kenapa Uzumaki harus duduk disebelahku?! Dan sejak kapan Neji-_nii_ ada disini?! Mereka semua terlihat bahagia, tapi tidak denganku. Menyebalkan. Sekarang moodku yang tidak bagus.

"Lho, Indigo kau mau kemana?" tanya Uzumaki ketika aku berdiri dan siap untuk pergi.

"Kelas."

"Tapi makananmu belum habis 'kan?" Tapi aku tak peduli. Jadi, aku meninggalkan kantin tanpa membalas perkataan Uzumaki.

Dan sekarang aku bertemu Shion. Yaampun. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, hanya saja aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus saat ini.

"Kau tahu, mereka sedikit mengerikan kurasa, tapi mereka baik. Aku punya teman sekarang! Hehe," serunya ceria sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang khas.

Yah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. "Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Indigo! Oi!" Suara dibelakangku membuat kami menoleh. Itu Uzumaki. "Kenapa kau langsung per- Shion?" Apa?

"Naru-_chan_!" Aku melihat Shion berlari kearah Uzumaki. Shion memelukya sesaat dan mereka langsung terhanyut dalam obrolan mereka sendiri.

"Woa! Kapan kau kemari?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu! Aku akan tinggal dan sekolah disini mulai sekarang! Hehe."

"Yang benar?! Haha jadi Menma tidak susah dong kalo mau menemuimu lagi?"

Kenapa ini...

"Hehe.. tentu saja. Makannya aku pindah kesini. Supaya bisa lebih sering bertemu dengannya." Shion terlihat salah tingkah sekarang.

Kenapa rasanya...

"Hee, akunya tidak nih?" Uzumaki mengerucutkan bibir sambil bersidekap.

Aku... tidak suka ini...

"Tentu saja kau juga, Naru-_chan!_"

Aku harus pergi dari sini. Ya, aku harus. Melihat mereka entah kenapa membuat dadaku sakit. Aku... belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan Uzumaki dan Shion dibelakangku. Aku terus berjalan, bahkan berlari menjauhi mereka.

Aku tidak mau ke kelas hari ini. aku harap aku bisa pulang. Dan itu yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku minta surat izin pulang dengan alasan sakit, tak enak badan. Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan Ino dan Tenten dan serangkaian pertanyaan mereka. Ino sudah lebih baik sekarang semenjak Sai-_senpai_ menghampirinya di kantin, tapi tidak denganku. Aku ingin pulang, tapi aku tidak pulang. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berjalan tak tentu arah.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan Uzumaki dan Shion tadi? _Naru-chan_. Bahkan Shion memanghilnya dengan nama depan. Mereka seperti sudah kenal sebelumnya. Bahkan mungkin lebih lama daripada aku mengenal Uzumaki. Tapi dimana mereka bertemu sebelumnya? Mungkin, saat di Hiroshima dulu. Hubungan yang aku tak tahu... tapi tunggu, kenapa juga aku harus tahu? Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini sangat mengangguku. Fakta bahwa Shion dan Uzumaki mempunyai hubungan seperti itu membuatku terganggu. Aku tak suka melihatnya dekat dengan Uzumaki. Tunggu, aku? Aku tak suka melihat mereka dekat. Apa artinya ini... aku menyukainya? Yang benar saja!

Oh ya Tuhan... aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kurasa itu memang benar. Tapi dia selalu saja merusak hariku. Aku tak suka dekat dengannya, tapi aku juga tak suka jika ada orang lain yang mendekatinya. Seperti... Shion. Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Sial.

Hari mulai gelap, dan... dimana aku sekarang? Aku membeku. Daritadi aku naik kereta, dan seenaknya saja keluar tanpa melihat di stasiun mana aku turun. Yaampun... kenapa aku naik kereta? Rumahku 'kan tidak sejauh itu sampai aku harus naik kereta. Ponsel! Aku masih punya ponsel! Ah, sial! Batrerainya habis! Ya Tuhan.. bagaimana caranya aku pulang kerumah sekarang?! Harus kemana aku sekarang? Yah, setidaknya aku masih punya sisa uang meskipun tidak begitu banyak. Kuharap _Nii-san_ mencariku.

Payah sekali. Hanya karena Shion dan Uzumaki aku sampai seperti ini. Tersesat ditempat yang bahkan aku tak tahu dimana dan belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya.. Disini tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang lewat. Dan yaah, semoga saja tidak ada orang jahat disini. Dan sekarang aku lapar. Jadi, aku berhenti disebuah kedai ramen. Makan.

"Seragam itu...jangan-jangan Houko High School? Kau dari Konoha?"

Oh, Tuhan! Terimakasih akhirnya ada yang mengenaliku! Aku mendongak menatap paman pemilik kedai ini. "Ya! Apa Paman tahu jalan kesana?"

"Kau tersesat?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

Aku menunduk lemas, mengangguk. "Tahu-tahu aku sudah sampai disini," jawabku pelan.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar." Aku mendongak. Paman itu sedang tersenyum kearahku setelah menaruh semangkuk ramen yang tadi kupesan dihadapanku. Kurasa dia bukan orang yang berbahaya.

Aku memakan ramen dengan lahap hingga tak sadar sudah tiga mangkuk besar ramen sudah kumakan. Yaampun... lama-lama aku bisa menjadi Ino kalau seperti ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, darimana paman tahu aku dari Konoha?"

"Ah, pelanggan tetapku ada yang dari sana. Hampir setiap hari dia kemari untuk makan ramen. Anak itu benar-benar menyukai ramen," jawabnya tersenyum. Kurasa dia sedang membayangkan orang itu. kira-kira siapa yang suka ke tempat ini jauh-jauh hanya untuk makan ramen? Yah, tapi tidak diragukan sih, ramen disini memang sangat enak. Aku bahkan belum pernah makan sampai nambah berkali-kali seperti ini jika makanannya tidak enak. "Ah, aku belum menanyakan siapa namamu. Kau bisa memanggilku Teuchi kalau mau."

Aku menganguk. "Namaku Hinata."

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana? Kau tidak tahu jalan pulang, bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku untuk hari ini? hari sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran malam-malam begini sendirian," ucap Paman Teuchi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menerima tawarannya, kulihat juga kelihatannya dia orang yang baik, dan kenal dengan murid sekolahku. Yah, daripada aku pergi tak tahu arah dan tidur dijalanan 'kan berbahaya. Aku yakin _Nii-san_ akan memarahiku sepulang aku nanti.

Akhirnya aku mengiyakan tawaran Paman Teuchi. Untungnya di rumahnya ada kamar kosong, jadi aku bisa tidur disana. Meskipun tidak sebesar rumahku, tapi rumah ini cukup nyaman. Paman Teuchi punya anak perempuan. Umurnya lebih tua dariku. Namanya Ayame. Tadinya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Nee-san_', tapi ternyata dia tak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Dia bilang dia terlihat tua jika dipanggil '_Nee-san_'. Jadi, aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Meskipun terkadang aku lebih sering memanggilnya Ayame-_nee _ atau _Nee-san_ seperti aku memanggil Neji-_nii_.

Ayame-_nee_ meminjamiku bajunya lamanya. Itu sangat pas dibadanku. Yah, tubuhnya langsing sih, jadi pasti tidak ada perubahan berarti pada pakaiannya kecuali dia gemuk. Toko tutup setelah jam sepuluh malam. Dan kurasa aku juga harus tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk seklai sekarang. Paman Teuchi bilang aku bisa pulang besok. Semoga saja pelanggan tetapnya yang satu sekolah denganku datang kemari, jadi aku bisa ikut pulang dengannya. Ya, semoga.

**. . .**

Keesokan paginya, karena aku belum tahu jalan pulang dan daripada tersesat, jadi aku membantu Paman Teuchi di kedai. Aku membantunya melayani pelanggan sedangkan Paman Teuchi dan Ayame-_nee_ memasak. Aku juga ikut Ayame-_nee_ ke pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk di kedai. Saat sedang tidak terlalu ramai pelanggan, Ayame-_nee_ mengajariku memasak. Hanya beberapa menu yang mudah, dan aku bisa dengan cepat mempelajarinya. Dia wanita yang handal. Andai saja Ayame-_nee_ menjadi kakakku, aku pasti akan sangat senang, karena dia bisa mengajariku masak lebih sering dan aku bisa memasak bersamanya.

Paman Teuchi benar-benar orang yang ramah. Dia tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan untuk diobrolkan. Dia juga ramah dengan para pelanggan. Tak heran kedai ini tak pernah sepi pelanggan. Meskipun hanya kedai kecil, tapi kedai ini cukup ramai dan dikenal oleh banyak orang. Mungkin karena makanan disini enak dan murah. Paman Teuchi dan Ayame-_nee_ juga ramah dan gampang bergaul dan mengobrol dengan para pelanggan.

Aku belajar banyak disini. Meskipun tadinya aku kaku karena belum pernah bekerja sebagai pelayan seperti ini, Ayame-_nee_ mengajariku bagaimana caranya. Dan para pelanggan juga memaklumiku karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Dan kurasa lama kelamaan aku merasa nyaman disini. Tapi yah, mau tidak mau, jika 'pelanggan tetap' Paman Teuchi yang dari sekolahku itu datang kemari aku harus pulang.

"Aku salut padamu, meskipun ini pertama kalinya buatmu, tapi kuakui kau cukup bagu, Hinata," puji Ayame-_nee_. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Terimakasih. Ini juga karna _Nee-san_ dan Paman Teuchi," jawabku, tersipu. Jarang sekali aku mendengar orang memujiku seperti ini.

"Nah, karena kau sudah bekerja keras, aku hadiahi ramen spesial untukmu!" seru Paman Teuchi sembari menaruh semangkuk ramen dihadapanku. Kerang! Ini penuh dengan makanan laut. Aku menyukai ini! "Terimakasih Paman!" ucapku, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

Ini adalah salah satu hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, meskipun aku disini dengan orang asing. Ah tidak, mereka bukan orang asing lagi. mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sekarang. Beruntungnya aku. Terimakasih Tuhan. Aku takkan melupakan hari ini seumur hidupku. Aku janji.

**.-.**

_**Normal POV**_

Ini sudah sore dan belum ada tanda-tanda 'pelanggan tetap' Paman Teuchi akan datang. Kebetulan kedai sedang tidak terlalu ramai sekarang. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang sedang makan disini. Hinata membersihkan meja-meja dan segala hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Jika dia datang, aku akan memanggilmu," ujar Ayame ketika Hinata selesai mencuci piring.

"Ayame benar, Hinata. Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah." Kali ini Paman Teuchi yang bersuara.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar." Hinata tersenyum pada Ayame dan Paman Teuchi sebelum menanggalkan sarung tangan dan ikat rambutnya. Mereka benar. Ia lelah. Tapi Hinata tak mau meninggalkan kedai. Ayame dan Paman Teuchi bekerja, masa dia sendiri yang istirahat, rasanya tidak adil. Tapi karena ini keinginan mereka, Hinata tak bisa membantah.

Jadilah sekarang, dia duduk sendirian dipinggir sungai sambil memandangi air dan sesekali melemparkan batu kecil yang ditemukannya disana. Gadis indigo itu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau disana. Disini sepi, dan tenang. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki orang yang beberapa kali lewat diatasnya –kecuali jika ia melamun. Sepatu mereka bergesekan dengan aspal dan itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Karena disini sangat sepi.

**. . .**

"Paman! Berikan aku ramen! Aku lapar!" seru seseorang. Dia mengistirahatkan dirinya disana. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat frustasi.

"Ah, Naruto. Ramen seperti biasa?" tanya Paman Teuchi pada Naruto. Ia langsung membuatkan pesanan pemuda itu setelah mendapat anggukan dari empunya.

Ayame menyerahkan segelas ocha hangat pada Naruto yang masih terlihat frustasi. "Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sedang tidak baik," tanya gadis itu, memutuskan menemani Naruto.

"Temanku hilang. Aku tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi. Kukira dia akan pulang, tapi ternyata kata kakaknya dia tidak pulang. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Ya Tuhan.. aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sampai kabur seperti itu. Kabar yang terakhir kudengar dari temannya, dia izin pulang cepat karena sakit. Tapi ternyata dia tidak," jawab Naruto panjang lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Ayame yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemas oleh Naruto. Paman Teuchi menyerahkan semangkuk ramen pada Naruto yang langsung dilahapnya dengan rakus. Dia benar-benar kelaparan sepertinya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kau sekolah di Houko High School 'kan?" tanya Paman Teuchi. Naruto hanya mengangguk karena ia sedang mengunyah jadi, tidak bisa bebicara. "Mungkinkah temanmu yang hilang itu namanya Hinata? Karena sepertinya dia-"

"Bagaimana Paman tahu?! Apa dia kemari?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu. Ramennya sudah ia abaikan sekarang.

Paman Teuchi mengangguk. "Ya. Dia tersesat kemarin. Jadi, kutawarkan dia menginap disini tadi malam. Karna aku juga tak tahu jalan ke Konoha, jadi kami menunggumu supaya dia bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Ya Tuhan... dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Dia bilang dia mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin dia ke-" Belum selesai Ayame menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah pergi duluan setelah menyeruput sedikit ochanya.

Dia berlari mencari Hinata. Dimana kemungkinan tempat yang akan dia kunjungi? Pikirnya. Ia yakin Hinata takkan jauh dari sini. Dan benar saja. Bola mata birunya menatap seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk sendirian dipinggir sungai sambil melemparkan batu kecil ke sungai. Kakinya langsung membawanya kesana. Ia berlari menuruni tangga, dan sempat beberapa kali tersandung, tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang sampai-sampai membuat sang empunya kaget.

"Ap- apa yang?! Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau, berani-beraninya memelukku seenaknya!" Gadis itu meronta, memukul lengan yang melingkar di perutnya, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pelukannya akan terlepas, bahkan melonggar pun tidak. Malahan semakin erat. "Kyaa! Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Dasar kau-"

"Syukurlah." Matanya melebar ketika mendengar suara itu. Pukulannya berhenti. Seketika tubuhnya membeku. "U-uzuma...ki?" ucapnya pelan.

"Sebentar... biarkan dulu seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya lengkap. Hinata. Bukan Hina ataupun Indigo.

Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto. Ia membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dari belakang untuk sesaat. Sampai pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan memutar badan Hinata supaya menghadapnya. Wajahnya mencerminkan bahwa ia sedang kesal sekarang. Dan Hinata hanya diam saja memandangnya tanpa berkata-kata. Karena sejujurnya, ia juga tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau... kemana saja kau?! Apa kau tahu Aku, Neji, dan semuanya khawatir padamu! Kami semua mencarimu dari kemarin! Kau bilang kau sakit trus pulang, tapi ternyata kau tidak pulang kerumah! Sebenarnya apasih yang ada dipikiranmu, huh?! Sampai-sampai pergi ketempat ini?! Untung saja ada Paman Teuchi, kalau tidak aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibmu sekarang!" bentak Naruto. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Dan sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Untung saja Paman Teuchi yang menemukannya, bukan orang lain. Ia harus berterimakasih nanti.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi bukan keinginannya juga ia berada disini, sampai nyasar seperti ini. Dia juga ingin pulang, tapi sayangnya Hinata tak tahu jalan. Matanya mulai panas dan kabur. Dia menangis. Dia benar-benar takut jika saja tak ada yang menemukannya disini, tapi sekarang Naruto disini. Menemukannya. Dan ia bisa pulang sekarang.

Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam dekapannya. Ia membiarkan Hinata menangis dalam pelukannya. Tak apa jika bajunya kusut dan basah karena air mata gadis itu. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah menemukan Hinata dan bisa membawanya pulang.

Hinata mencengkram baju Naruto. Gadis itu terisak dalam pelukannya. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Dan mulutnya berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Naruto membiarkannya. Pemuda itu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala dan punggung Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Hinata pasti merasa ketakutan sekali, karena dia menangis cukup lama dalam pelukannya. Naruto menunggu sampai tangisannya mereda. Dan Hinata masih dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku membentakmu. Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi, kau tak pulang semalaman, dan katanya kau juga sakit. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Maafkan aku," ucap pemuda itu lembut sembari membelai pucuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Gadis itu makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Ia tak mau melepaskannya. Naruto ada disini bersamanya. Hanya ada dia dan Naruto. Tak ada Shion. Dan rasanya sangat nyaman. Rasanya senang ketika mendengar pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya.

_Aku... menyukainya..._

"Hinata?" Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Hinata mencegahnya. Gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Enggan menampakkan wajahnya.

"Sebentar... aku ingin seperti ini dulu," ucap gadis itu. Membuat Naruto memeluknya lagi dengan sedikit canggung. Ucapan gadis itu membuat semburat tipis di pipi Naruto dan membuat perasaannya senang. Biasanya gadis itu selalu bersikap dingin padanya, ketus dan sinis. Ia bahkan selalu menghindari Naruto ketika pemuda itu mendekatinya. Buktinya saja waktu kemarin, Hinata langsung pergi saat dia duduk disampingnya, di kantin.

Hinata melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu mengusap sisa air matanya. Tangan Naruto terulur mengikuti Hinata, mengusap air matanya. Perlakuan pemuda itu membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kedai dengan Naruto menggandeng lengan Hinata. Entah kenapa gadis itu sedikit berubah sekarang. Tapi Naruto senang. Hinata tak lagi dingin padanya seperti dulu. Sepertinya, es dalam dirinya sudah mencair hingga ia menjadi hangat.

Setelah membereskan barangnya dan mengganti bajunya, Hinata dan Naruto pamit pada Paman Teuchi dan Ayame. Hinata berjanji dia akan berkunjung lagi kapan-kapan jika ia ada waktu luang. Senang rasanya membantu di kedai, meskipun hanya sehari ini.

Tak ada percakapan berarti dalam perjalan pulang Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto sudah menghubungi Neji kalau ia sudah menemukan Hinata dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kereta malam ini sepi. Hanya ada segelintir orang disini. Dan hening sekali disini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disana?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya. Ia tak tahan dengan keadaan hening yang menelusup diantara mereka ini.

"Paman Teuchi yang memberitahu," jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi lalu menutup mata. Kelihatannya ia kelelahan.

"Kau sering kesana?"

"Mm-mm." Dan detik selanjutnya sepertinya Naruto tidur. Hinata melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidur. Lagipula wajahnya terlihat sangat polos jika sedang tidur begini. Tangannya membelai rambut Naruto lembut, tak menyadari empunya yang tersenyum karena belaiannya. Naruto sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundah Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu membeku untuk sesaat dan berusaha menyingkirkannya darisana, tapi mungkin karena keadaannya ia sedang tidur, jadi gadis itu pasrah saja sampai mereka sampai di stasion tujuan. Naruto diam-diam senang mengetahui rencananya berhasil.

**. . .**

"_Nii-san.._" Suaranya hampir tercekat. Hinata berlari dan langsung berhambur memeluk Neji ketika dia dan Naruto sampai di stasiun. Neji ternyata menjemputnya.

Neji mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata pelan. Ia sangat senang Hinata kembali dengan selamat. Pemuda itu benar-benar khawatir ketika mengetahui adiknya tidak pulang semalaman kemarin. "Syukurlah.. aku senang kau baik-baik saja," ucap Neji lembut. Hinata mengangguk dipelukannya. Gadis itu menangis lagi, tapi tidak selama tadi saat dia bersama Naruto.

Hinata melepas pelukannya. Mengusap sisa air mata di pipinya. "Dimana kau tidur semalam?" tanya Neji.

"Ada orang baik hati yang menawarkan rumahnya untuk aku menginap semalam. Aku juga sempat bekerja disana, bantu-bantu," jawab Hinata, tapi kelihatannya kakaknya itu tidak mengerti.

"Hinata tidur di kedai Ichiraku semalam," jawab Naruto sambil membuka kaleng orange juicenya.

"Kau tersesat sampai kesana?" tanya Neji yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. "Kau mengenal Paman Teuchi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Aku kadang kesana bersama Naruto dan yang lain. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku.. tidak hafal nomormu, _Nii-san_. Dan lagi ponselku mati," jawabnya lemas.

Neji kembali membelai pucuk kepala Hinata. "Yasudah. Yang penting kau bisa pulang dengan selamat," ucapnya, tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong," Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya, "terimakasih karena sudah menemukan Hinata, Naruto," ucapnya tulus.

Naruto tersenyum membalas senyuman Neji. "Ya. Sama-sama. Untung saja aku kesana hari ini. Kalau tidak mungkin dia akan tinggal disana terus karena tidak tahu jalan pulang," balasnya setengah bercanda. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu! Daah!" Naruto baru saja berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ketika ia merasa bajunya ditarik dari belakang. Ia menoleh. Itu Hinata. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Dan gadis itu sangat menggemaskan.

"_A-ariga..tou.. _karena sudah... membawaku pulang," ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan malah, tapi dari jarak ini Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah gadis itu, pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Hm? Kau bilang apa tadi, Hina-_chan_? Coba ulangi. Aku tidak mendengarnya." Kali ini wajahnya yang sejajar dengan wajah Hinata dan sangat dekat sekali, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin merah padam. "Ti-tidak apa-apa!" serunya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Naruto dan langsung menarik Neji untuk buru-buru pulang.

"Hmp... dasar. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, dia manis juga," gumam pemuda itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sedangkan disisi lain...

_Argh, ada apa denganku?! Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang sekali?! Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus suka pada orang sepertinya?! Argh! Uzumaki Sialan!_

"Hinata? Kau tak apa?" tanya Neji sedikit khawatir. Mereka didalam mobil, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

Hinata memalingkan mukanya menatap jendela. "A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. _Nii-san_ sebaiknya lihat jalanan saja, bahaya jika nanti kita tertabrak!" jawabnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan untungnya Neji tidak membahasnya lebih jauh setelah itu.

_Jantungku, kumohon tenanglah, yaampun! Aku malu sekali! Ukh, menyebalkan! _

* * *

**Hei! Ketemu lagi!**

**Kalo diliat-liat, antara chapter satu sampai 6 ini beda ya. Yah, saya lama gak update sih, trus juga gak baca ulang chapter sebelum-sebelumnya ketika nulis chapter lanjutan ff ini, jadi ada sedikit yang berubah. Contohnya kayak, panggilan Hinata ke Neji. Yang tadinya, **_**'Oniisan'**_** jadi 'Neji-**_**nii**_**' atau gak, '**_**Nii-san'**_**. **

**Mohon maklum yaa hehe. Soalnya salah saya juga sih ga baca chapter sebelumnya sebelum ngelanjutin ff-nya. Saya juga ganti username, dari yang tadinya, 'NaHiCaSaKu' jadi 'Nona Xerry', tapi orangnya tetep sama kok hehe. Tapi semoga aja perubahan ini gak terlalu menganggu ya!**

**Makasih! Mind to Review? **

_**Nx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**~7~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Character Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story Belong to My Imajination**

**.**

**Hope You Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

"Mm.. ramen ini selalu enak seperti biasanya!" seru Naruto ditengah kegiatannya makan ramen.

"Ck, kau benar-benar suka ramen ya?" Hinata berdesis disampingnya. Makanannya belum habis daritadi, sedangkan Naruto sudah masuk mangkuk kedua. Hampir ketiga malah.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian hilangnya Hinata. Hinata sudah tidak menghindari Naruto lagi saat ini. Sikapnya sekarang tidak sedingin dulu, meskipun masih sinis dan terkadang ketus, tapi setidaknya hubungan mereka membaik saat ini. Dan kelihatannya gadis itu juga sudah menyadari perasaannya terhadap Naruto, meskipun dia tak tahu seperti apa perasaan Naruto padanya. Apakah sama atau tidak.

"Ne, Hinata," panggil Ino, tapi yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Kali ini mereka sedang dikelas. Hinata sedang asik menyalin tugas dari buku Tenten. Mumpung waktu istirahatnya belum habis. "Kau ini.. kalau diperhatikan makin lama makin dekat dengan Naruto-_senpai_ ya," lanjut Ino.

"Kau senang 'kan, karena dia selalu membawa Sai-_senpai_?" jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh.

"Ya... iya sih, tapi kau juga kalau diperhatikan makin dekat dengan Naruto-_senpai_, iya 'kan?" tanya Ino lagi, tapi sahabat indigonya itu tidak menjawab. "Apa jangan-jangan..." Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, membuat gadis itu gugup. "A-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kau..." jeda sejenak, "suka Naruto-_senpai_ ya?"

Satu detik.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

"Hah?!" Dan akhirnya gadis itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hee, jadi benar?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ti-tidak kok!" bantahnya.

"Bohong!" Baru saja ia ingin membantah ucapan Ino lagi, tapi sahabatnya itu sudah berbicara duluan. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Hinata." Ucapan Ino membuatnya diam. Karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Jadi, benar 'kan?"

"Terserahlah," jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

"Yaampun Hinata! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau suka lagi pada seseorang!" seru gadis pirang itu kegirangan.

"Ck, sudah tau 'kan? Kalau begitu diamlah. Kau berisik," ujar Hinata, melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menyalin catatannya.

Sebenarnya, Hinata belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya. Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai bocah Uzumaki itu atau tidak, tapi setidaknya untuk sekarang ia sudah menyadari perasaannya. Semoga saja perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**.-.**

"Indigo!"

_Panggilan itu lagi._

Meskipun kesal dipanggil seperti itu, tapi Hinata tetap menoleh ketika panggilan itu menggema sekali lagi di sepanjang koridor. "Apa?"

"Ikut denganku ke kedai Ichiraku?" tawar Naruto, berharap gadis dihadapannya itu setuju. "Ayame-_nee_ menanyakanmu terus tau."

"Aku belum izin pada Neji-_nii_." Apa itu artinya dia setuju?

"Itu gampang! Aku yang akan bilang nanti, Ayo!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Naruto langsung menarik lengan gadis itu.

Tak ada percakapan berarti sepanjang perjalanan. Naruto lebih banyak tidur saat dikereta. Katanya dia lelah. Padahal disekolah semangat sekali. Main basket sampai mandi keringat. Bicara soal basket, Hinata jadi suka memperhatikan pemuda itu main basket. Dia senang melihat wajah pemuda itu yang sumringah ketika berhasil mencetak angka. Ia begitu menikmati olahraga itu.

Matanya beralih memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak disampingnya. Kali ini kepalanya tidak bersandar dipundaknya, melainkan ke jendela. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi pemuda itu.

_Wajahnya polos sekali. Dan lagi, dia tidak berisik. Tanda lahir yang unik. Kebanyakan orang mempunyai tanda lahir seperti tompel, dia malah kumis di pipi seperti kucing. Lucu sekali._

Jari telunjuknya menekan pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. _Nyenyak sekali_. Ia tersenyum.

"Uzumaki." Hinata menggoyangkan badan Naruto pelan, hendak membangunkan pemuda itu, tapi Naruto tidak merespon. "Uzumaki, bangun!" serunya tepat ditelinga pemuda itu.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Sudah sampai?" tanyanya setengah sadar.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai," ucapnya hendak tidur lagi, tapi Hinata mencegahnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak membiarkannya tidur. Alhasil, dia harus menahan kantuknya sampai mereka sampai tujuan.

Ayame dan Paman Teuchi menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka. Wah, rasanya Hinata rinfu dengan kedua orang ini. Suasana kekeluargaan macam ini jarang ia dapatkan dirumah. Ayahnya saja jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Rasanya sedih mengingat itu.

"Kau mau 'kan? Mau yaa~" bujuk Ayame untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menawarkan Hinata dan Naruto untuk makan malam dirumahnya, karen berhubung hari juga sudah malam, takutnya jika ia pulang nanti terlalu malam dan akhirnya tidak makan.

"Baiklah," jawab gadis indigo itu pada akhirnya. Ia menghubungi kakaknya bahwa ia akan pulang dan Naruto akan pulang telat karena Ayame mengajaknya makan malam.

Ayame menariknya kedapur setelah ia selesai menghubungi Neji lewat telfon, sedangkan Naruto dan Paman Teuchi menunggu di ruang tamu. Kedai tutup lebih awal sekarang. Yah, tutup sebentar sih, setelah makan juga mungkin akan buka lagi. Mereka juga perlu istirahat 'kan. Melelahkan jika kerja terus, bukan?

"Setahuku dia tidak bisa memasak," gumam Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Paman Teuchi.

"Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat gorengan dari penggorengan," jawab pemuda itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa, mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

Paman Teuchi tersenyum menatap TV. "Yah, lihat saja nanti." Tak ada tanggapan lagi setelahnya. Naruto sudah tertidur. _Dasar, anak itu memang cepat kalau urusan makan dan tidur, _pikir Paman Teuchi.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berkutat didapur, Ayame dan Hinata memanggil Paman Teuchi dan Naruto. Makanan telah siap di atas meja makan. Memang hanya masakan sederhana, karena Hinata hanya bisa memasak makanan ini. Dia belajar dari Ayame. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu menyiapkan makan malam. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Berpikir, siapa yang akan memakan masakanmu nanti, apakah rasanya enak ata tidak, bagaimana tanggapan mereka nanti, apa mereka akan suka atau tidak. Begitu banyak pertanyaan seperti itu dibenak Hinata.

"Ini buatan Hinata lho! Ayo dimakan!" seru Ayame riang begitu Paman Teuchi dan Naruto sampai di meja makan. Kelihatannya pemuda itu masih mengantuk. "Kau ini! tidur terus! Bangun!" Ayame memukul kepala Naruto dengan sendok, membuat pemuda itu megaduh kesakitan.

"Wah, Ini enak Hinata," komentar Paman Teuchi sambil terus memakan makanannya.

Mendengar itu, wajah Hyuuga bunggu itu langsung cerah. "Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku kira rasanya akan aneh. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyiapkan makan malam."

"Kau cepat belajar ya." Paman Teuchi tersenyum menatapnya. Hinata membalas senyumnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Saat itu, hanya mereka bertiga yang berbicara. Lebih tepatnya Ayame yang lebih banyak mengoceh, Hinata dan Paman Teuchi hanya sesekali berkomentar jika ada topik yang menarik perhatiannya. Naruto lebih banyak diam saat itu. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengomentari apa-apa soal masakan Hinata. Rasanya sedikit sedih mengingat itu. Padahal Hinata sangat mengharapkan komentar darinya. Meskipun hanya sepatah dua patah kata, tapi ia sangat ingin mendengarnya. Bahkan sampai mereka pulang pun, pemuda itu tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Ini membuatnya jadi khawatir. Apa masakannya tidak enak? Tapi tadi, Paman Teuchi bilang enak kok, dan ia juga sudah mencobanya. Tak ada yang muntah-muntah karena masakannya. Bahkan Naruto saja menghabiskan makanannya. Lalu apa yang salah?

Pemuda itu benar-benar diam. Bahkan sampai mereka hampir sampai dikediaman Hinata. Ya. Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang hari ini karena dia sudah berjanji pada Neji setelah membawa gadis itu pergi seenaknya tadi sore. Tak ada percakapan sama sekali sampai Hinata sampai didepan kediamannya. Sebenarnya, gadis itu sedih karena ia sangat berharap pemuda itu mau mengomentari masakannya, meskipun itu komentar tak mengenakan sekalipun, karena menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada diam saja seperti ini.

"Aku masuk dulu..." Tak ada tanggapan apapun. Baru saja ia hendak menutup gerbang, suara pemuda itu menghentikkannya. Memaksanya untuk berbalik menatap pemuda itu. "Kenapa?"

"Um... itu... soal yang tadi, masakanmu enak lho! Kapan-kapan... buatkan lagi untukku ya!" Hinata hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kalimat yang ia tunggu daritadi akhirnya terucap juga. Naruto akhirnya mengomentari masakannya. Dan pemuda itu bilang enak, dan minta dibuatkan lagi. Rasanya... senang sekali mendengarnya.

Tapi gadis itu menunduk sekarang. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Kukira... kau tak menyukainya..." ucapnya pelan, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

Pemilik marga Uzumaki itu mendekati Hinata yang masih diam di gerbang. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dan gadis itu, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. "Enak lho. Aku suka," Ia tersenyum., "Maaf ya aku tak bilang apa-apa tadi. Tapi itu benar-benar enak lho! Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi untukku ya! Untukku lho. Mau 'kan?" Dan tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa bilang tidak, bukan?

.

Ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Neji di ruang tamu. Membuat kakaknya itu heran melihat tingkah adiknya yang sedikit berbeda. Ya, biasanya Hinata tak pernah berlarian didalam rumah seperti itu, karena didalam rumah dilarang berlarian kecuali, jika kau anak kecil dan tak tahu apa-apa.

Senang. Bahagia. Entah apalagi sesuatu yang bisa mendeksripsikan perasaannya saat ini. rasanya ia ingin memasak lagi, tapi tentu saja tdak malam ini. apa kata kakaknya jika ia tiba-tiba memasak nanti? Ngomong-ngomong soal masak, Hinata belum bilang apa-apa pada kakaknya itu kalau sekarang dia bisa masak. Yah, meskipun baru hanya beberapa masakan sederhana yang bisa ia masak sekarang, tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada ia tak bisa memasak sama sekali. Mungkin lain kali dia akan menunjukkan pada kakaknya itu kalau sekarang dia sudah bisa masak. Ya, dia harus.

Hinata tidak menyesal ia pernah tersesat dulu dan Naruto yang menemukannya. Pemuda itu bebar-benar memberi perubahan pada hidupnya. Dan ia senang dengan perubahan itu.

Apa boleh ia berharap?

**.-.**

Ini hari sabtu, dan hari sabtu adalah hari libur. Moodnya sedang baik hari ini, dan dia sedang bersemangat. Baru saja ia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri setelah selesai olahraga pagi, Hinata melihat Shion dengan pakaian rapi sedang duduk diruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dengan penasaran, gadis itu menghampiri sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Shion? Mau kemana?" Hinata mengambil tempat di sofa samping gadis itu.

Merasa dipanggil, Shion menoleh. Mengalihkan sebentar perhatiannya dari benda persegi ditangannya itu. "Eh, Hinata? Aku mau... kencan," jawabnya dengan senyum gugup, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

_Kencan? Aku tak tahu dia punya pacar. Sejak kapan?_ "Kencan? Aku tak tahu kau punya pacar."

"Ah, yaa... sebenarnya aku sudah berhubungan dengannya tiga tahun terakhir ini sih. Tapi hubungan kami hubungan jarak jauh, kau tahu? Tapi karena sekarang aku pindah kesini jadi, tak sulit untuk bertemu dengannya! Hehe." Perhatiannya teralih ketika ponsel ditangannya berdering, menandakan panggilan masuk. "_Moshi-moshi, _Naru-_chan!_ Ah, ya! Aku sudah siap. Baiklah. Cepat ya! Bye bye." Dan telfon pun ditutup.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya membeku mendengar percakapan Shion di telfon tadi. _Naru-chan? Bukannya itu panggilan Uzumaki? Apa jangan-jangan... pacar Shion itu...Uzumaki?_

"Shion?" Shion menoleh. "Apa pacarmu itu... Uzumaki?" tanyanya pelan. Berharap jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya itu adalah jawaban yang diharapkannya, tapi sayangnya sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain kali ini.

Gadis pirang pucat itu mengangguk antusias setelah diam beberapa saat. "Ya! Dia pacarku!"

Hinata berharap Shion sedang mengatakan kebohongan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, suara mobil terdengar dari depan rumahnya. Shion langsung berlari ke depan pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Shin benar. Pemuda itu pacarnya. Dia datang menjemputnya, dan mereka akan kencan hari ini.

"Naru-_chan!_ Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kau lama sekali sih!" omel Shion pada Naruto ketika pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari mobil.

Ia tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka sekarang. Menyaksikan mereka yang kelihatannya tengah mengobrol entah apa. Shion terlihat manja pada pemuda itu. Mereka berdua sangat mesra dan... serasi. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat ini.

Sepupunya itu membawa Naruto ke mobil lalu berpamitan padanya. Ia hanya bisa diam ditempat tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Rencananya untuk membuat sarapan batal sudah. Sekarang nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana. Akhirnya seharian ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Panggilan Neji untuk makan sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan rasa laparnya saat ini. Yang dirasakannya sekarang hanyalah gadis itu ingin sendiri, setidaknya sampai hatinya tenang.

.

**.-.**

.

_**Hinata POV**_

"Hinata? Keluarlah. Kau belum makan dari pagi. Nanti kau sakit."

Itu panggilan yang kesekian dari Neji-_nii_ dari tadi siang. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Panggilan yang sama, dan berakhir sama. Yaitu, aku yang tak menghiraukannya dan akhirnya dia pergi. Mungkin menyerah karena sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dariku? Entahlah. Aku tak peduli.

Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar Neji-_nii_ menyimpan nampan berisikan makanan di depan pintu kamarku. Mungkin berharap aku akan keluar dan mengambil makanannya. Tapi tidak. Nafsu makanku benar-benar hilang sekarang. Tubuhku lemas. Sangat malah. Aku memang lapar, tapi mulutku pahit, dan tak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk menyentuh makanan. Meski itu hanya sebutir nasi.

Menyedihkan? Memang. Kurasa aku sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaanku melihat sepupuku sendiri dijemput dan bermesraan di depanku dengan orang yang kusukai? Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku? Bagaimana perasaanku ketika aku tahu bahwa ternyata mereka berpacaran sudah tiga tahun lamanya? Sakit. Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi memang begitu kenyantaannya.

Aku kacau. Tubuhku kacau. Mataku sembab, bengkak. Aku bahkan hampir tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Mereka tak mau berhenti mengelurakan air mata. Tubuhku lemas karena tak ada asupan makanan yang masuk selama seharian setelah aku olahraga pagi tadi. Mentok-mentok aku hanya minum air. Setelah itu, bahkan sampai jam makan malam aku tidak menyentuh makanan yang dibawakan Neji-_nii_ sama sekali.

Dia benar-benar merubahku. Uzumaki benar-benar merubahku. Aku menyesal telah menyukainya. Kenapa aku harus menyukainya sih?! Aku benci diriku. Aku benci diriku yang lemah seperti ini. Terus-terusan menangis sendirian dan teronggok tak berdaya bagaikan bangkai. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Sungguh.

Aku tidak akan berharap lagi padanya. Mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaanku kemarin malam. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

.

**.-.**

.

_**Normal POV**_

"Senpai! Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu dia kenapa? Kau 'kan kakaknya!" desak Ino untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tak tahu, Ino. Kalau aku tahu juga aku takkan secemas ini. dia benar-benar mengurung diri di kamarnya." Sulung Hyuuga itu benar-benar terlihat kacau sekarang. Hanya seorang Hinata yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menemuinya," ujar Ino.

"Ya. Siapa tau Hinata mau bicara pada kami," sambung Tenten yang diberi anggukan oleh Ino.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino dan Tenten untuk mendapat persetujuan dari sulung Hyuuga itu. Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga. Berharap kali ini Hinata mau berbicara dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Ino dan Tenten mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, gadis itu sama sekali tak meresponnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya sampai keadaannya sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Shion dan Neji bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Tidak ada Ayahnya yang bisa menyelamatkannya untuk membujuk Hinata kali ini karena sang kepala kerluarga sedang ada pekerjaan keluar kota, dan pastinya ia sangat tidak mau diganggu dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hinata? Makanlah dulu. Aku mohon. Kau pasti belum makan dari siang. Hinata?"

Entah itu panggilan Tenten yang keberapa. Akhirnya selalu sama. Hinata tak meresponnya sama sekali. Tenggorokannya kering dan agak sulit untuk bersuara sekarang. Ia butuh minum. Mungkin sudah saatnya juga Hinata keluar. Lagipula untuk apa terus menerus mengurung diri didalam kamar? Yang ada malah nanti keadaan tambah buruk. Ia rasa cukup untuk sekarang. Ia harus melupakan Naruto dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan rasa sakit hatinya saat ini. Hinata tidak mau jika nanti banyak orang yang kerepotan karenanya. Sudah cukup ia membuat sahabat dan kakaknya khawatir.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Rasanya terlalu berlebihan bersikap seperti ini. Yah, ia mengakuinya sekarang. Hinata langsung disembur oleh kakak, sepupu dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan Ino yang paling cerewet. Tapi ia begitu karena khawatir tentu saja. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum paksa sambil mengatakan, "Maaf, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran kemarin. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Ketika ditanya ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia tahu pasti mereka tak percaya dengan ucapannya, tapi tak ada yang bertanya lagi ada apa dengannya , bahkan Ino pun diam. Mereka pikir, mungkin bukan saatnya menanyakan ada apa dengan Hinata sekarang. Jadi, mungkin nanti.

**.-.**

Hari yang seperti biasanya disekolah. Hari ini, Hinata kembali ke sekolah. Empat hari absen sudah cukup membuatnya ketinggalan pelajaran. Yah, meskipun jika dia masuk dia tidak yakin akan berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran nanti.

Hinata lebih diam dari biasanya. Dia tidak lagi cerewet atau mengomel tentang apapun. Memang menyedihkan melihat Hinata yang seperti ini, tapi Ino dan Tenten juga tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan karena gadis itu sama sekali tak bercerita tentang masalahnya pada mereka. Dan ada yang berubah darinya. Hinata terlihat menghindari Naruto sekarang. Apa mungkin masalahnya ada apa orang itu?, pikir Tenten. Sepertinya iya. Karena Hinata benar-benar menghindari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda kuning itu. Entah apa alasannya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit hati atau semacamnya? _Aku akan menanyakannya nanti,_ batin Tenten.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Gadis itu hanya menoleh sebelum mengangguk pelan, kembali memainkan ayunannya pelan, diikuti Tenten disampingnya. "Kau jadi lebih senang mneyendiri sekarang," ujar Tenten sambil terus mendorong ayunannya pelan. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari gadis disampingnya itu. Ia hanya diam sambil terus mendorong ayunannya lebih cepat.

Tak ada obrolan lagi setelahnya. Tenten lebih memilih diam menikmati suasana sore sambil terus memainkan ayunannya. Lagipula, mungkin sahabatnya itu masih butuh waktu untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku baru tahu rasanya seperti ini." Suara itu membuat Tenten menoleh. "Baru saja aku senang karenanya, sekarang menyakitkan bila mengingatnya. Baru saja aku berharap padanya, tapi harapanku hancur karenanya. Apa sesakit ini rasanya, Tenten?" Hinata menoleh. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu serasa mencubit hatinya. Tenten memang tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu, tapi sekiranya ia cukup yakin kalau sahabatnya itu sedang sakit hati. Dan ini pasti karena orang itu. Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Hinata?

"Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyukainya. Sekarang, aku harus menjauhinya.. aku tidak boleh menyukainya.." Ia semakin tak mengerti ucapan Hinata. Kenapa Hinata tak bole menyukainya? Kenapa dia harus menjauhinya? Memangnya ada apa?

"Kenapa kau tidak boleh menyukainya?"

"Tidak Tenten. Aku tidakboleh mnyukai kekasih sepupuku sendiri." Jawaban itu membuatnya membeku sesaat. Kekasih sepupunya? Tunggu, sepuounya Hinata itu.. Shion? Kekasih Shion.. Naruto? Yang benar saja?!

"Tunggu, kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan Hinata? Maksudmu Naruto-_senpai_ kekasih Shion?" tanya Tenten tak habis pikir. Gadis indigo itu hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Tapi... sejak kapan? Aku tak pernah dengar berita Naruto-_senpai_ punya kekasih."

"Yah, mungkin dia tidak menyebarkannya. Aku saja baru tahu kalau mereka ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan tiga tahun lamanya," jawab Hinata pelan. Rasanya sakit mengingat itu. Tenten tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar jawaban Hinata. Sahabatnya itu pasti sedih sekali mendengar berita itu. Apalagi, demi sepupunya sendiri.

Memang tidak semua kisah cinta berjalan lancar seperti yang diimpikan setiap orang. Sekarang, Hinata tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Ternyata sesakit ini rasanya. Dia harus merelakan cintanya demi sepupunya, yang ia tahu kini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang disukainya. Berat memang, tapi mungkin ini jalan cintanya. Dia harus merelakannya demi kebahagiaan yang lain. Lagipula mungkin memang dirinya saja yang terlalu berharap. Memang seharusnya Hinata tidak berharap pada pemuda itu. Lagipula, dia memang tak terlalu disukai banyak lelaki karena sifatnya yang terkadang kasar ini. Mungkin memang bukan saatnya. Jika pun jodoh, ia yakin suatu saat pasti mereka akan bertemu lagi.

_Sekarang, aku harus melepaskannya. _

Dan dia sudah cukup yakin untuk itu. Dia harus, dan dia bisa.

* * *

**Nah, Mind to review?**

_**Nx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**~8~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Character Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story Belong to My Imajination**

**.**

**Hope You Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

"Tunggu, Hinata!" Ia menahan lengan gadis itu, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku... tidak menghindarimu," jawab gadis itu pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Tidak? Jelas sekali kalau kau menghindariku. Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu?"

"Tidak ada dan aku tidak menghindarimu. Jadi, lepaskan tanganku!" jawab gadis itu sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda itu ditangannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Genggamannya terlalu kuat.

"Tidak, sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia bilang ia menghindarinya karena tidak mau perasaannya semakin tumbuh dan untuk menjaga hati Shion, karena mereka berpacaran? Tidak mungkin 'kan dia bilang kalau dia ingin berhenti menyukai pemuda itu? Ia tidak ingin terluka setiap kali melihatnya dan Shion sedang bersama. Tidak mungkin ia bilang semua itu padanya, karena ia rasa pemuda itu takkan mengerti.

Lama terdiam, Hinata tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia semakin tidak sabar. Sebenarnya apa salahnya sampai gadis itu terang-terangan menghindarinya? Ini sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mengingat sebelum gadis itu absen selama beberapa hari, hubungannya dan gadis itu biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan lebih baik daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Sekarang, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghindarinya tanpa alasan apapun. Setidaknya jika seseorang ingin menghindar biasanya karena orang itu punya salah bukan? Atau karena benci maka dihindari? Apa Hinata membencinya?

"Apa kau... membenciku?" Sebenarnya, Naruto ragu menanyakan ini padanya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu menghindarinya sampai seperti ini.

Belum sampai Hinata menjawab, Tenten datang secara tiba-tiba. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada gadis itu. Membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Naruto menatap gadis bercepol itu tak suka. "Apa masalahmu?"

Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah balik bertanya, pertanyaan yang sama. "Aku hanya bertanya padanya kenapa dia menghindariku, apa urusannya denganmu?" jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada. Semua yang berurusan dengan Hinata menjadi urusanku juga. Dan jangan dekati Hinata lagi. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya jika melakukan itu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Tenten tidak menjawab, begitu pula Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja. Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya menatapnya tajam dirinya sebelum pergi dengan Hinata. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan perasaan kesal bercampur bingung akibat ucapan Tenten tadi.

"Arghh, sial!"

**.-.**

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Tenten setelah jarak mereka cukup jauh dengan Naruto. Hinata menggangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabat cepolnya itu. Sebenarnya, ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Ia tiba-tiba menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Itu saja sudah sangat membuatnya pemuda itu tidak nyaman, sampai-sampai berpikir kalau ia membencinya. Sebenarnya tidak. Hinata sama sekali tidak membenci pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa kau membenci orang yang kau sukai? Ia akui, perasaannya masih sama pada Naruto. Hanya dengan menghindarinya sama sekali tak membuat perasaannya pudar atau hilang sedikit pun. Hatinya malah semakin sakit setiap kali melihat pemuda itu dengan Shion. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tak ada tentu saja. Karena dia bukan siapa-siapa dan takkan menjadi siapa-siapa. Jadi, Hinata harus menerimanya.

.

Termasuk salah satu akibat perbuatannya kemarin. Hari ini Naruto menghindarinya. Benar-benar menghindarinya. Sama seperti sikapnya pada pemuda itu sebelumnya. Setelah kemarin pemuda itu menanyakan kenapa ia menghindarinya dan Tenten yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu benar-benar menuruti apa kata Tenten.

Tapi, bukankah seharusnya ia senang kalau Naruto juga menghindarinya? Ia seharusnya bisa dengan mudah melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sikap dingin dan tak acuh pemuda itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sesak. Apalagi, ketika melihatnya makin dekat dengan Shion. Bahkan sekarang, terkadang pemuda itu mengantar Shion pulang atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Hinata tahu, karena Naruto sering berkunjung kerumahnya, dan itu hanya untuk bertemu Shion, bukan dirinya. Tentu saja bukan. Pemuda itu bahkan bersikap layaknya mereka tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Naruto benar-benar berubah sekarang. Dan itu karena dirinya.

Banyak yang bertanya atas perubahan sikap kedua orang ini, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menjelaskan. Hanya sekedar, "Tak apa kok." atau "Tidak kok." Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan teman-teman mereka. Beberapa orang mungkin tahu masalahnya seperti, Ino dan Tenten. Entah siapa lagi yang mengetahui masalah antara Hinata dan Naruto ini, karena yang lain seperti, teman-teman Naruto tak ada yang membahas atau menanyakannya sama sekali.

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak Naruto menghindari Hinata dan sebaliknya, dan kelihatannya tak ada dari mereka yang mau memperbaiki situasi ini sama sekali. Pemuda itu tak pernah menghampiri Hinata lagi ketika makan siang, begitu pula Sai. Karena notabenenya Naruto dan teman-temannya termasuk Sai selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi –maksudnya saat makan siang. Jadi, jika pemuda itu tak menghampiri lagi Hinata, begitu pula Sai dan yang lainnya. Ini membuat Ino sedih tentu saja. Hubungannya yang baru saja mulai dekat dengan pemuda berambut klimis itu kini jadi agak renggang gara-gara Hinata dan Naruto yang saling menghindar. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga tak bisa apa-apa. Andai saja ia keadaan bisa kembali seperti semula.. pasti takkan seperti ini.

**.-.**

Shion melempar sebotol cola pada Naruto yang langsung diterima dengan baik oleh pemuda itu dan langsung ditenggak seperempatnya. Gadis itu mendekatinya, mengambil tempat disampingnya yang kosong. Ia membuka milk tea-nya sebelum menenggak seperempatnya, sama seperti Naruto.

Hening beberapa saat sampai gadis pirang itu membuka suaranya. "Sebenarnya... ada masalah apa sih antara kau dan Hinata?" tanyanya pelan. Agak ragu menanyakannya, tapi rasa penasarannya selalu mendorongnya untuk menanyakan ini. Seminggu ini, dia sama sekali tak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya pada sepupu jauhnya itu. Meskipun tak terlalu terlihat, sepertinya gadis indigo itu juga mulai menjaga jarak darinya.

Pemuda itu menenggak kembali minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shion. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba menjauhiku." Jeda sejenak, "Tenten bilang aku tak boleh mendekatinya lagi, karena aku menyakitinya. Yang aku tak mengerti adalah... memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Dia bahkan tak menjawab saat aku tanya apa salahku padanya." Pemuda itu terlihat frustasi sekarang.

"Jadi alasanmu menjauh karena Tenten yang menyuruhmu?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitinya. Jika dengan cara itu membuatnya lebih baik, akan kulakukan."

Sepanjang Shion mengenalnya, baru kali ini gadis it melihat Naruto seperti ini. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini. Dan ini semua karna Hinata. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya sekacau ini. Padahal baru kemarin dia melihat pemuda itu senang. Sangat malah, tapi sayangnya keadaan itu tak bertahan lama. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa ini semua karenanya. Meskipun sepertinya Shion tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi ia merasa semua ini, semua kekacauan ini adalah salahnya. Ia harus bicara dengan Hinata. Iya. Harus. Ia tak mau melihat Naruto seperti ini lagi. Rasanya ia ikut sedih jika melihat pemuda itu sedih. Naruto tidak boleh seperti ini. Naruto yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. Ia harus bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula lagi. Harus.

.

Memang tidak mudah untuk bertanya pada Hinata apa alasannya menjauhi Naruto, tapi ia tak boleh menyerah. Jika tak bisa disekolah, mereka 'kan masih tinggal serumah, jadi semoga saja kali ini Hinata mau bicara dengannya.

"Um.. itu... Kenapa kau menghindari Naruto?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Harap harap cemas sepupu jauhnya itu mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka sedang berada diruang tengah sekarang. Shion menghampirinya yang sedang menonton TV sendirian. Dan untungnya kali ini sepupu jauhnya itu tak menghindar.

"Tentu saja karenamu," Jawab Hinata pelan, hampir berbisik. Membuat Shion harus menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarnya. Tapi sebelum gadis pirang itu bertanya, Hinata dengan cepat memotongnya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya datar.

"Um... aku... kukira kau tak ada masalah dengannya. Malah kalian terlihat baik-baik saja waktu itu, tapi kau tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku hanya tak tega melihat Naruto yang terus-terusan sedih karenamu. Tak bisakah kau kembali seperti sebelumnya saja? Maksudku, jangan menghindarinya lagi?" Wajahnya harap harap cemas menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam. Ia bingung. Kenapa Shion menyuruhnya untuk berbaikan dengan Naruto? Apa dia ingin melihatnya dekat dengan Naruto yang notabenenya adalah pacar gadis itu? dia bilang tadi, tidak tega melihat Naruto sedih terus karenanya? Apa Naruto sedih karena dia menghindarinya? Yah, sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi Hinata tak bisa membiarkan perasaannya terus berkembang pada pemuda itu. Jelas 'kan, karena dia sudah punya pacar tentu saja. Hinata hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Shion supaya tidak salah paham karena pemuda itu mendekatinya terus, sekaligus dia harus melupakan pemuda itu dan semua perasaannya padanya.

"Aku... entahlah Shion..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu menghindarinya, tapi kumohon... jangan menghindarinya seperti ini. Keadaan takkan membaik jika kau dan dia seperti ini," pinta Shion. Berharap sepupunya itu mau mendengarkannya. Hinata bukanlah orang yang mudah dibujuk, tapi semoga saja dia mau mendengarkannya kali ini.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan tak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu hanya diam tanpa niat menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya itu. Dan akhirnya seperti yang bisa dipastikan, gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Shion sama sekali. Ia hanya diam setelah dua puluh menit berlalu dan pergi ke kamarnya tanpa pamit. Shion benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi kali ini. Ia benar-benar tak ada ide untuk membantu Naruto dan Hinata berbaikan lagi. Yah, mungkin lain kali akan coba dia bujuk lagi.

**.-.**

Semilir angin membelai lembut wajah Hinata siang itu. Cuaca sedang cerah hari ini. Cerah berawan. Jadi, tak perlu kuatir matahari akan datang menyengat. Tapi tak secerah hati Hinata hari ini. Pikirannya terus memikirkan kata-kata Shion tempo hari. Tentang dia yang tak seharusnya menghindari Naruto. Tentang Naruto yang menjadi sedih karena dihindarinya. Dan Shion yang memintanya untuk tidak menghindarinya lagi.

_**Hinata POV**_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak. Menghindarinya memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Apalagi jika itu orang yang kau sukai. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak mau seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak mau jika perasaanku makin tumbuh padanya jika aku berada terus didekatnya dengan aku yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah kekasih sepupuku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan sepupuku. Perasaan Shion. Bukankah setiap orang tidak suka jika kekasihnya didekati atau dekat dengan orang lain? Apa aku salah?

Lagipula, ini sudah terhitung hampir satu bulan dia juga menghindariku. Kau tahu 'kan siapa yang kumaksud dengan _dia?_ Aku sedang tak ingin menyebutkan namanya sekarang. Jadi, aku mohon kalian mengerti.

Jika aku boleh jujur, dia juga kelihatannya tidak sesemangat dulu. ada yang berubah dari dirinya sekarang. Mata itu. Mata yang selalu memancarkan kebagiaan dan semangat, kini meredup. Cahaya itu meredup. Aku bahkan sering kali melihatnya kosong bagai, tak ada gairah hidup disana. Ya Tuhan... apa ini semua gara-gara aku? Apa sampai sebegitunyakah? Dan hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan adalah meminta maaf padanya dari jauh.

.

Akhir-akhir ini juga aku selalu memisahkan diri dari Ino dan Tenten. Lebih suka menyendiri di taman belakang sambil bermain ayunan atau di atap sekolah sambil memperhatikan orang-orang bermain basket di lapangan. Ah... basket ya... dulu... aku suka memperhatikannya bermain basket dari jauh. Dari lantai dua kelasku. Jendela yang mengadap ke lapangan. Dia selalu terlihat bersinar dengan senyumannya yang berisnar dan cahaya yang selalu terpancar dari matanya. Dia sangat bersinar, seperti bintang. Dan aku sangat menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu. Ah... semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya selalu membuatku rindu dan merasa bersalah disaat yang bersamaan. Sudahlah Hinata. Kau tak boleh memikirkannya. Harusnya kau melupakannya. Bagaimana sih?!

Dan sialnya, aku tidak bisa. Semakin kerasa aku berusaha semakin sulit aku melupakannya. Dan ini snagat menjengkelkan.

"Wow, jarang-jarang ada orang disini selain aku." Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Kalau tidak salah itu salah satu teman_nya. _Rambut coklat jabrik dengan tatto segitiga merah di kedua pipi. Siapa ya namanya? Entahlah. Tak penting juga sih mengingatnya.

Aku kembai membalikkan badan tanpa menanggapi ucapannya. Untuk apa juga? Tak ada manfaatnya untukku. Lebih baik kembali memperhatikan orang-orang di lapangan bawah.

"Wah, apa semua Hyuuga sombong seperti ini ya?" Dan kali ini aku benar-benar menoleh. Agak sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, menatapnya tak suka. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapiku.

"Kau Hyuuga 'kan? Hm.. adeknya Neji?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban. Hening beberapa menit, sampai dia kembali berbicara. "Huaah, apa semua Hyuuga seperti ini?" Aku menoleh. Dia melanjutkan, "membosankan."

Huh! Coba saja cari orang yang lebih menarik dariku! Aku tidak peduli! Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi tak menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali.

"Hei, kau," dia kembali berbicara. "Kelihatannya kau sangat menghindari Naruto ya?" Kenapa semua orang bertanya pertanyaan yang sama?

"Apa urusanmu?" jawabku dingin.

"Oh, jadi ini penyebab Naruto yang selalu uring-uringan tak jelas. Heh, hanya karena gadis Hyuuga yang membosankan. Sebenarnya, apasih yang dilihatnya darimu? Benar-benar tak ada daya tariknya sama sekali." Aku benar-benar tersinggung sekarang.

Aku membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Menatapnya tajam. "Aku membosankan, lalu kenapa? Dan jika pun aku menghindarinya, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" Aku langsung meninggalkannya setelah itu. tak peduli dia mau berkata apalagi. Orang itu sangat menyebalkan! Oh ya Tuhan! Rasanya ingin sekali melemparnya jauh-jauh dari sini. Dia bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Ino.

.

Bosan. Rasanya ingin pulang saja. Rasanya sekolah jadi tempat yang berbeda sekarang, entah kenapa. Apa mungkin hanya aku saja yang berbeda? Mungkin. Tadinya, aku ingin menenangkan diri di atap, tapi gara-gara orang tadi, rencanaku jadi gagal dan moodku malah tambah berantakan. Yaampun.

Lapangan ramai seperti biasanya. Tapi mataku mencari sosok lain yang seharusnya ada disana, tapi kemana dia?

"Kau tak main lagi?" Ah, itu dia! Tapi... dia tak main? Tumben. Entah kenapa melihat senyum pahit di wajahnya membuat hatiku berdenyut. "Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, ada apa?" Dia kembali menunjukkan senyum pahit. "Yah, ada sedikit masalah, moodku sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini," jawabnya. Orang yang bertanya padanya tadi lalu pergi kembali melanjutkan permainan. Apalagi? Main basket tentu saja.

Tapi dia disana. Duduk terdiam dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan wajah lelah. Matanya sendu menatap lapangan. Berkali-kali mulutnya menghela nafas. Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata orang tadi saat di atap. _"Oh, jadi ini penyebab Naruto yang selalu uring-uringan tak jelas. Heh, hanya karena gadis Hyuuga yang membosankan. Sebenarnya, apasih yang dilihatnya darimu? Benar-benar tak ada daya tariknya sama sekali."_ Apa... ini semua karena aku?

Aku sembunyi di balik tembok ketika dia menoleh, hendak memergokiku memperhatikannya. Tapi untung saja sepertinya tak terlihat. Ya Tuhan... apa ini semua karena aku menghindarinya? Tapi... mungkinkah?

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Kau sunguh menyedihkan dan merepotkan." Aku tak tahu suara siapa ini, tapi sepertinya seseorang sedang berbicara dengannya. Aku mengintip dari balik tembok, itu adalah salah satu temannya yang berambut mancung seperti nanas. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah bertemu dengannya di pesta Sakura waktu itu.

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah membuka kaleng soda dan meminumnya hingga habis lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah. Uh.. wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Aku seperti melihat diriku dulu saat tahu dia berpacaran dengan Shion. Tak mau pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

Esoknya, aku kembali ke atap. Tempat ini sebenarnya tempat yang tenang jika kau ingin menyendiri dan memiliki waktu sendiri jika tidak ada gangguan seperti kemarin. Dan benar saja, hari ini tenang tanpa adanya orang itu.

Seperti biasa, lapangan ramai hari ini. masih seperti kemarin. Itu kelas Uzumaki. Dan masih sama seperti kemarin, dia tidak ada disana. Tepatnya, masih diam di sisi lapangan dengan sekaleng orange juice di tangannya. Masih sama dengan ekspresi yang kemarin, tapi sepertinya sekarang lebih baik, dilihat dari minuman yang diminumnya. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sih apa hubungannya. Jadi abaikan saja aku.

Haah... kenapa aku jadi mellow seperti ini sih? Ini seperti bukan aku. Oh, aku benar. Ini serius. Ini bukan aku.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Kyaa!" Apa ini?! anjing?! Bagaimana bisa ada seekor anjing disini?

"Guk!" ukh... bagaimana mungkin seekor anjing bisa selucu ini?

"Hei, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Siapa pemilikmu? Hm?" Jangan pikir aku gila karena berbicara dengan anjing yang hanya akan menjawab, "Guk!" itu. dari dulu aku memang selalu begini pada binatang. Yah, meskipun seperti ini, aku termasuk orang yang mencintai binatang lho.

Karna bulunya putih, mungkin akan kupanggil, Shiro. "Shiro! Bagaimana? Cocok bukan?" tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka. Buktinya dia malah lari menjauhiku. Sepertinya dia sudah punya nama. Tapi siapa orang yang nekat membawa binatang peliharaannya ke sekolah?

"Sepertinya nona Hyuuga suka anjing?" Aku menoleh. Dia orang yang kemarin. Tunggu, jangan-jangan... "Ini anjingmu?' Dan, ya. Benar. Dia mengangguk.

Orang itu berseru memanggil anjingnya. "Akamaru? Kenapa kau menamainya akamaru?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan nama itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Maksudku, dia 'kan putih. Sedangkan aka itu merah."

"Hmm.. aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dia tidak menyukai nama Shiro, jadi kupanggil saja Akamaru. Iya 'kan Akamaru?" Dan akamaru menjawabnya dengan suara khasnya.

Tapi iya sih. Dia lari saat kupanggil Shiro. Yah, lagipula nama Shiro sudah terlalu banyak yang memakai.

Akamaru turun dari pelukan orang itu, berlari kearahku. Aku menangkapnya. Yaampun, dia lucu sekali. Aku tak bisa tahan dari jilatannya. Memang agak menjijikan sih. Wajahku jadi basah, tapi aku menyukainya haha. Ini sangat menggelikan. Dia benar-benar mengisi hariku. Seharian aku menemaninya bermain. Sepertinya Akamaru juga menyukaiku.

Aku sedang bermain dengan Akamaru ketika suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Orang bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, majikan Akamaru.

"Sepertinya nona Hyuuga benar-benar menyukai anjing ya sampai-sampai rela bolos pelajaran hm." Aku terkesiap. jam berapa sekarang?! Yaampun! Ini sih sudah hampir jam pulang! Bagaimana bisa aku bermain lama sekali dengan Akamaru sampai lupa waktu seperti ini?!

Aku hendak meninggalkan Akamaru dan kemabli ke kelas, tapi suaranya kembali menghentikanku. Katanya, "percuma saja jika kau masuk kelas sekarang yang ada kau akan kena marah Ibiki-_sensei_." Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang benar, menurutku. Tapi tahu darimana dia sekarang kelasku pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_? Yah, tidak ada urusannya juga denganku sih. Karna tidak bisa kembali ke kelas, jadi aku memilih kembali bermain dengan Akamaru sampai jam pulang sekolah. Orang itu juga ada disana bersama kami, tapi dia hanya diam memperhatikan lapangan. Sesekali memperhatikan kami lalu kembali lagi ke lapangan.

Aku beranjak, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Akamaru ketika kulihat dibawah sana para murid sudah keluar. Aku mengelus bulunya lembut. Dan bulunya memang sangat lembut. Kalau bisa, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya setiap hari, tapi mana mungkin 'kan aku mengatakan pada orang itu untuk membawa Akamaru kemari setiap hari? Tentu saja itu berbahaya. Tentu saja, bagaimana jika ada guru atau satpam atau siapa pun yang tahu kalau ada anjing disini, mereka tentu saja akan melapor pada guru. Dan jika orang itu mengadu pada guru bhawa aku yang menyuruhnya membawa Akamaru kemari, bisa-bisa kena masalah aku. Hiiy tidak ah. Maaf ya Akamaru, sepertinya ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita. Sebenarnya, aku tidak aku berpisah denganmu. Ah, cukup! Kenapa aku jadi berlebihan seperti ini sih? Sadarlah Hinata! Oke. Saatnya pergi.

"Hei." Aku menoleh. "Mau ikut aku menemani Akamaru jalan-jalan?" MAUUU!

Aku berdehem. "Tidak, terima kasih." AH! KENAPA AKU MENOLAK ITUU?! Padahal aku sangat ingin pergi..

Dia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, menggendong Akamaru dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya mengelus lembut punggung anjing itu. "Yah, terserah sih. Kalau mau kau bisa ke taman Inugoji." Dia kembali meletakkan Akamaru. Aku berbalik, hendak melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas, tapi diinterupsi lagi oleh suaranya. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga Akamaru sebentar selagi dia mengambil tas di kelas. Tak lama dia kembali dengan tasnya dan tasku dipunggunya. Dia memasukkan Akamaru ke dalam tasnya yang ternyata kosong itu. Hah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa anjing ke sekolah tanpa membawa buku pelajaran sama sekali? Dan hebatnya, Akamaru sangat penurut sekali. Dia menutup seleting tas dengan menyisaka sedikit ruang yang terbuka untuk anjingnya bernafas.

Kami turun bersamaan. Hanya segelintir percakapan yang terjadi diantara kami saat itu sampai kami sampai didepan gerbang dan aku menemukan Tenten dan Ino yang ternyata sedang menungguku daritadi. Orang itu kembali menawariku untuk ikut dengannya membawa Akamaru jalan-jalan sore nanti. Sebenarnya aku ingin, hanya saja, entah kenapa mulutku tak ingin berbicara kalau aku ingin. Jadi aku hanya diam saja.

"Aku tak tahu kau akrab dengan Kiba-_senpai_?" ucap Tenten. Kiba? Jadi namanya Kiba?

"Tidak juga," jawabku sekenanya.

"Lalu coba jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa bersama dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan kau bolos pelajaran tadi juga karena sedang dengannya? Yaampun Hinataa..!" Oh, Ino kau terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ada benarnya juga sih.

"Tidak. Jadi tolong jangan salah paham dulu." Tatapan tajamku terlempar pada Ino yang hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi tak acuhnya.

Dan percakapan itu berakhir disitu, karena aku tak mau melanjutkannya.

Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya aku melirik jam dinding dengan gelisah. Duduk berdiri duduk berdiri. Kesana kemari seperti setrikaan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apakah harus pergi atau tidak kali ini. Tapi kalaupun aku pergi, nanti apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Dia pasti meledekku. Oh Tuhan.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir. Aku pusing melihatmu tak bisa diam daritadi." Akhirnya Neji-_nii_ bersuara. Yah, memang sih, sikapku membuat orang lain pusing. "Jika ingin pergi, pergilah, Hinata. Jangan membuat pikiranmu terbebani karena itu." Dan dengan kata terakhir dari Neji-_nii_ aku langsung bergegas ganti baju ke kamar lalu pergi. Uh... Akamaru benar-benar mempengaruhi pikiranku.

Taman Inugoji tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Tak sampai dua puluh menit aku sampai disana dan langsung menemukan Akamaru dengan siapa tadi namanya? Oh iya, Kiba. Mereka sedang bermain disana. Akamaru berlari diatas track yang disediakan khusus untuk bermain anjing dengan Kiba disampingnya yang juga ikut berlari. Setelah selesai, sepertinya Akamaru melihatku, dia langsung berlari kearahku. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri dari mereka.

"Oh, kau datang juga Hyuuga," ucap Kiba. Dan untungnya saja ini tidak seperti bayanganku kalau kalau dia mengejekku, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia menyuruhku ikut bermain bersama kami. Dan ini sangat menyenangkan. Ini membuatku teringat pada anjingku yang dulu sudah tiada sekarang. Aku juga dulu suka sekali mengajaknya main di tempat seperti ini. Aku masih ingat semua itu. Seolah ingatan itu masih baru. Itu adalah salah satu saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku.

"Terima kasih." Aku membuka minuman yang diberikan Kiba padaku dan langsung meminum setengahnya. Huh, sudah lama tidak berlari seperti ini membuatku lelah. Kami duduk diatas rumput di sisi taman. Kiba membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Akamaru ada diantara kami.

Aku sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi ketika Kiba tiba-tiba beranjak dan tiba-tiba berseru kegirangan. Akamaru juga ikut bangkit dan menggonggong tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena melihat tuannya yang begitu, dia jadi ikut-ikutan? Entahlah. Aku melihatnya kegirangan. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi dia tiba-tiba duduk lagi, menampakkan muka murung. Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya? Ah, tapi untuk apa, itu 'kan bukan urusanku. Tapi aku juga penasaran sih.

"Hei, Hinata." Aku menoleh. "Apa kau pernah mendekati seseorang? Yah, mengajaknya berkenalan begitu?" tanyanya.

Aku diam. Berpikir sejenak. "Tidak pernah. Kenapa? Kau ingin mendekati seseorang, eh?" selidikku. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Ternyata aku benar, eh. "Siapa?" tanyaku.

Kiba menunjuknya. Adalah gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di salah satu bangku taman yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat kami duduk. "Dia. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi rasanya entah kenapa susah sekali. Aku sering melihatnya kemari dan duduk disana membaca buku. kadang sesekali membawa anjingnya juga. Tiap kali ingin kusapa, rasanya aku tak punya kebernian untuk itu," jelasnya.

"Dekati saja dia. Basa-basi. Seperti, "Hei, sendiri saja?" lalu "Aku sering melihatmu kemari lho. Hanya kebetulan kok. Karena aku juga sering kemari. Tamannya bagus ya. Eh, kau punya anjing juga ya? Aku suka melihatmu membawa anjingmu jalan-jalan kemari. Ini anjingku," dan seterusnya. Coba saja awali dengan obrolan ringan seperti itu. Mungkin saja berhasil. Ah, aku lapar. Aku mau beli snack dulu ya. Tak keberatan 'kan kalau kuajak Akamaru?" kataku sambil berdiri.

Dia mengangguk. Aku membawa Akamaru ke mini market dekat sini. Membeli cemilan. Ah, aku lupa, binatang dilarang masuk. Akamaru terpaksa harus menunggu diluar. Aku berjongkok, mensejajarkan posisiku dengannya. "Tunggu sebentar ya?" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

_**Naruto POV**_

"Naruto! Cepat belikan Ibu kecap dan telur! Apa susahnya sih jalan ke minimarket sebentar! Pemalas sekali kau ini!" teriak Kushina dengan gagang sapu di tangannya yang siap memukul anak sulungnya yang sedang tiduran di sofa.

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Lima kali. "Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan pergi, jadi berhenti memukuliku dengan sapu itu! sakit tau! Jahat sekali Ibu pada anak sendiri!" seru Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang perih akibat pukulan telak dari Ibunya. Ia jadi terpaksa harus beranjak meninggalkan mimpi indahnya demi pergi ke minimarket.

Pemuda itu mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan. Kenapa tidak Menma saja yang pergi? Dia kan ada disana. Sedang santai pula. Kenapa harus dia yang disuruh? Batinnya terus menggerutu kesal. Baru saja ia mau memasuki minimarket, langkahnya terhenti. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Naruto memundurkan langkahnya, menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. "Akamaru?"

Merasa dipanggil, Akamaru menegakkan kepalanya, balas menatap pemuda itu. Ia langsung menghampirinya dan dibawa ke pelukan Naruto. "Wah, sedang apa kau disini? Dimana Kiba?" Anjing putih itu hanya menjawab "Guk!" seperti biasanya. Jika Akamaru ada disini, mungkin Kiba sedang di dalam minimarket. Ya, bisa jadi. Disini 'kan binatang dilarang masuk. Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menemani Akamaru sebentar sampai Kiba kembali, yah, itung-itung untuk memperbaiki moodnya juga 'kan.

"Maaf, agak lama, ini makanan–" Matanya melebar seketika ketika melihat Akamaru tidak ada di tempat tadi ia tinggalkan. Ia berbalik, dan matanya semakin melebar ketika mengetahui dimana anjing putih itu berada. Pemuda itu juga ikut terkejut melihat seseorang yang belakangan ini dihindari dan menghindarinya.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka selang sepuluh menit kemudian, kecuali suara Akamaru dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang entah apa. Ia harus mengambil Akamaru dan segera pergi, tapi bagaimana caranya ia bicara pada pemuda itu? Oh ayolah Hinata berpikir!, ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lima menit kemudian, saat dia berani membuka suara, pemuda itu dan anjingnya menoleh, menatapnya bingung. "A-aku harus... membawa Akamaru pulang..." ucapnya pelan. Naruto dan Akamaru saling berpandangan. Pulang?

"Eh? Kau tidak kemari dengan Kiba Akamaru?" tanya pemuda itu pada anjing dipangkuannya.

"Akamaru kemari denganku," jawab Hinata.

"Kiba?"

"Menunggu di taman."

_Dia kemari dengan Kiba? Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini?_

Naruto akhirnya menurunkan Akamaru dari gendongannya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala anjing itu sayang sebelum mengembalikkannya pada Hinata.

Seseorang memanggil, mereka menoleh. Itu Kiba. Dia mendekat. "Kalian ini lama sekali sih. Membuat kesal saja. Lho? Naruto? Kau disini?" Alisnya terangkat melihat teman pirangnya itu.

"Yah. Biasa. Ibu menyuruhku belanja. Kau sedang sendiri?"

"Aku selalu mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan sore kesini."

_Selalu? Apa selalu dengan Hinata juga?_

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya. Dah! Ayo Hinata," ajak Kiba. Mereka kembali ke taman sambil mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Rasanya ada perasaan tak suka melihat gadis indigo itu dekat dengan teman sepermainannya disekolah. Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Bagaimana mereka bisa dekat? Kiba bahkan memanggil Hinata dengan nama depannya. Apa sebaliknya juga begitu? Hinata memanggil temannya itu dengan nama depan? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

Ini menyesakkan. Apalagi ketikaia melihat bahwa gadis itu lebih bahagia bersama Kiba. Lihat saja. Hinata bahkan gampang sekali tersenyum dengannya. Lagi lagi, kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku belanja saja." Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki memasuki minimarket.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yang sangat sangat, tapi semoga kalian ga lupa dan suka ya sama ceritanya hehe (^_^)V peace~**

**.**

**Nah, Mind to review? **

_**Nx**_


End file.
